El comienzo
by yami1400
Summary: "Un gran maestro educa a un gran aprendiz"
1. Chapter 3

_** Capitulo 3**_

_** "CUMPLEAÑOS"**_

_**¡Siempre que tengas un deseo ardiente y trabajes duro, nada es imposible! GAI-SENSEI**_

_**Por la mañana Yami tomo la decisión de ir a la tumba de Minato que no había visto desde el funeral, ella no tenía el valor necesario de ir a verla ya que todo aquello la llenaba de dolor y el ver la tumba de minato hacia que su muerte fuera más dolorosa. Pero ahora que tenia a Naruto aquel pensamiento parecía dispersarse, era como si el pequeño le inyectara valor.**_

_**Naruto se había levantado con mucha energía y bastante temprano a pesar de que se había dormido ya entrada la madrugada, por otro lado yami estaba un poco desvelada, pero si dejaba el cansancio de lado, ahora sentía que había dormido durante una semana, estaba relajada y un poco ansiosa pero no tenía miedo.**_

_**Preparo al niño para salir y con él en los brazos salió rumbo al lugar designado, mientras caminaba por la villa, comenzó a notar que la gente parecía mirarla extraño, pero rápidamente se percato que a quien miraban de esa manera, no era a ella si no al pequeño que traía en brazos. La gente murmuraba y eso a ella le desagradaba, y como retándolos llenaba de mimos y palabras dulces al niño que sonreía. Mientras salía de los límites de la villa, yami comenzó a pegar al niño más a su pecho era como si el miedo quisiera aflorar en ella de nuevo. Muchas veces intento ir a ver a minato o más bien dicho mirar su tumba pero en cuanto se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, esta se paralizaba del miedo y salía huyendo. Pero ahora tenía miedo sí, pero seguía avanzando con determinación.**_

_**Al llegar y estar a unos cinco metros de la tumba que ya era visible para ella, se detuvo y bajo su mirada a Naruto quien no paraba de mirar todo a su alrededor. Lo pego a ella y tiernamente beso la cabecita del niño y siguió avanzando. Al estar enfrente de la tumba tembló de miedo y tristeza, sintió su corazón encogerse como una pasa, mas al sentir a Naruto tan cálido contra ella, el miedo se esfumo y su corazón respiro.**_

_**- hola minato- estaba nerviosa pero tomo aire, sonrió y prosiguió. -vengo, digo venimos a verte.- por un momento incluso Naruto se quedo quieto mirando la tumba de Minato.- quiero que sepas que cuidare muy bien de naruto, por eso no te debes de preocupar –salió por fin, cual cascada.- donde quiera que estés, siempre sabrá de ti sin saber que eres su padre. A decir verdad no sé por qué el tercero quiere guardarlo en secreto, pero… puedes estar tranquilo yo me encargare de él como si fuese mío.**_

_**Una lagrima se asomo.**_

_**-¿sabes?, el se parece mucho a ti- tratando de no llorar. –También a Kushina, lo cual no es tan malo como creí- unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras el bebe veía la tumba. -¿sabes? Los dos hicieron un magnífico trabajo, el es perfecto, por es… por eso… no debe- ella se mordió los labios esperando, permaneció en silencio mientras intentaba por todos los medios de su entrenamiento mantener la calma.**_

_**Permanecieron unos minutos frente a ella, callados, como si estuvieran esperando algo que no sabrían si vendría. La calidez del niño hizo algo más que confortar el corazón dolido de Yami, sino que también parecía consciente de lo que el influía en ella. Yami trataba de calmarse un poco, pero era como si estuviese llorando lo que no pudo llorar cuando se entero de la muerte de ambos. Naruto sintió las lágrimas y estiraba sus pequeñas manitas en busca de su cara. Era como si el niño intentara consolarla**_

_**El viento mecía los arboles y hacia caer alguna de sus hojas, yami bajo la mirada hacia naruto y luego fijo la mirada sobre la tumba donde nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas. Pero después de unos minutos seco sus lágrimas con su mano y su mirada se volvió seria y decidida.**_

_**- Aquí frente a tu tumba Namikaze Minato, juro que cuidare de tu hijo con mi vida, lo querré por ti y por kushina para que algún día se convierta en un excelente ninja como tú y tu maestro, algún día estarán orgullosos de él. Te lo juro aquí y ahora que estaré para él no lo dejare solo te lo prometo. Tú y Kushina pueden descansar tranquilos que él estará bien.**_

_**Tras decir esto, un viento cálido soplo y los envolvió a ambos, secándole las lagrimas, era como si Minato se las hubiera secada en agradecimiento al juramento que ella acaba de hacer. Ella bajo la mirada al niño.**_

_**- ¡Muy bien pequeño es hora de irnos a casa, ya es hora de almorzar!-**_

_**Ambos se retiraron, ella con el corazón más tranquilo y Naruto con una promesa en su pequeño corazón, yami levantaba a naruto como queriendo que el niño alcanzara el cielo mientras Naruto reía muy contento. Pero alguien observaba como se alejaban. Era el espíritu de Minato que se encontraba recargado en la lapidad y los contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, parecía mostrarse complacido por lo que veía y mientras se perdían en el camino, también lo hizo Minato.**_

_**Yami había pasado los tres más hermosos, sofocantes y estresantes meses de toda su vida, su rutina total había dado un giro de 130º desde que Naruto había pasado a formar parte de su vida. Lo primero que había cambiado eran su horario de sueño, se había vuelto un caos completo, como Naruto era muy pequeño todavía no asociaba el día y la noche como debía, así que casi todas las noches la mantenía despierta. Una vez de tan cansada que estaba había puesto café en el biberón del niño y no se dio cuenta hasta que Naruto no quiso tomarlo. El cambio de pañal se había vuelto más fácil pero no dejaba de ser desagradable, mas a pesar de todo aquello lo había podía dominar. En lo que se refería al trabajo, bueno en el primer mes que tuvo a Naruto había hecho unas sencillas, muchas eran de rango "C" así que dentro de ese primer mes, había sido relativamente fácil de alguna retorcida manera.**_

_**Conforme transcurrió el mes, comenzó a pensar a largo plazo, tenía unos muy buenos ahorros por cuenta propia, pero entonces pensó que con Naruto, los gastos se incrementarían además de que tenía que pensar en el futuro del pequeño. La pobre se imagino hasta 20 años en el futuro y decidió ahorrar más, para los estudios de Naruto de aquí hasta que se convirtiera en un Ninja de alto rango, había incluso alucinado pagando a los mejores maestros para enseñarlo, en comprar un departamento un poco más grande o porque no, una casa y con aquel nuevo pensamiento decidió entrar más activamente en las misiones más complejas ya que estas traían más ingresos.**_

_**Y después de tomar aquella decisión debía continuar con su trabajo shinobi, ella decidió dedicar el tiempo de la noche a realizar tan complejo trabajo, aunque eso no remitiría ningún cambio, estaba acostumbrada, pero el mayor motivo de hacer su trabajo en la noches era que no podía dejar solo a Naruto no importaba que el estuviese dormido durante el día. Cuando una misión era demasiado larga, el único que accedía a cuidar al pequeño era el Tercero, ya que ella no lo dejaría al cuidado de alguna familia o niñera ya que para ser más francos no confía en ninguna de ellas.**_

_**Yami era feliz y lo mismo se podía decir de Naruto por fin había encontrado un motivo por el cual aferrarse a la vida, era Naruto quien la esperaba y la recibía con una sonrisa en su rostro no importando que tan difícil hubiera sido la misión èl siempre estaba para recibirla, cada vez que ella cruzaba la puerta el estiraba sus pequeños bracitos para encontrarla, y ella lo recibía no importando que estuviera sucia o muy cansada. El pequeño era su motivo para regresar de cualquier misión no importando cuan peligrosa fuera, ella y Naruto se hacían felices, se necesitaban ya que ambos formaban una familia...**_

_**Yami iba anotando todo lo que naruto hacia mientras crecía en una libreta que ella denomino "COSAS QUE HACE NARUTO MIENTRAS CRESE"(bueno no era muy original que digamos)**_

_**6 meses: Naruto quiso empezar a gatear pero lo único que consigue es mover sus piernas y sus brazos parece un escarabajo, aún así es muy persistente y terco así que no me sorprendería que lo logre en poco tiempo.**_

_**7 meses: ¡Naruto ya aprendió a gatear, es un niño muy feliz y muy hiperactivo, el día de hoy intente darle su primera comida solida no le hizo mucha gracia ya que era zanahoria y la escupió creo que probare con otra cosa!**_

_**8 meses: Hoy naruto se quedo dormido en el cesto de la ropa limpia que había recogido, fue muy divertido como le gusta andar por toda la casa gateando se cansa muy rápido, fue ya en la tarde cuando lo encontré en el cesto, nos sentamos juntos en el balcón y nos pusimos a observar el atardecer.**_

_**9 meses: Naruto está empezando a querer caminar se levanta y se cae una y otra vez de hecho se tiro el cesto de ropa limpia encima cuando se intento agarrar de algo para no caerse, todo la ropa se le vino encima se veía tan tierno, también he mejorado con la comida ya que por lo menos esta vez come la mitad pero la otra mitad la escupe ¡eso ya es un avance ¿no?!**_

_**10 meses: Naruto ya puede caminar, lo hizo cuando estaba arreglando el florero de la mesa, el se levanto y camino hacia mí, estaba tan contenta que no me aguante y lo abrace para felicitarlo estaba tan orgullosa. Por otra parte el está queriendo hablar o algo sí, ya que solo balbucea, también me di cuenta de que puede que le guste el ramel instantáneo ya que el otro día destapo una y quería comérsela, no lo sé, tal vez sea su comida favorita!.**_

_**11 meses: Hoy naruto dijo su primera palabra, bueno o algo así ya que lo que dijo fue ramel, pero lo dijo con una claridad que me sorprendió como es que lo aprendió a decir todavía no se la razón pero creo que le gusta, me emocione tanto que salí corriendo a donde el hokage-sama para decirle lo que había dicho naruto o algo así, solo tengo ahora un pequeño problema en estos momentos ahora que ya sabe caminar es un poco escurridizo a la hora del baño bueno que se le puede hacer!.**_

_**El pequeño naruto estaba a solo 1 día de cumplir su primer año. Cosa que tenía muy emocionaba a Yami. Ella estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y sobretodo feliz, el niño estaba completamente sano y era feliz, se pregunto durante semanas que sería lo que le regalaría y faltando un día para el gran día, todavía no se decidía. Pero también había algo que ensombrecía aquella felicidad, ya que con el cumpleaños de Naruto también venia el aniversario de la muerte de Minato y Kushina, era un sentimiento agridulce. Pero mientras pensaba en todo aquello estuvo a punto de perder su misión.**_

_**-¿pasa algo Kaicho?- pregunto uno de sus subordinados. De regreso a la aldea.**_

_**-no, ¿Por qué?-**_

_**-no es normal que estes así de distraída- le comento un compañero.**_

_**-siento mucho lo de hace un rato, es solo que tengo algo importante que hacer en cuanto llegue a casa- dijo sinceramente.**_

_**-oh ya veo, espero que no sea nada grave-**_

_**-grave no es, pero si es importante, es algo bueno- Mientras el pequeño pelotón regresaba de la peligrosa misión, unos chicos que apenas habían subido a Jounin iban hablando de la misión exitosa. Entonces un compañero que había compartido muchas misiones y un novato acompasaron su paso.**_

_**- Ahora que lo recuerdo mañana es el aniversario del la muerte del 4 hokage - dijo su compañero tratando de hacer que la conversación fuese casual.**_

_**- y el cumpleaños del niño kyubi. Kaicho… usted de encarga de aquel mocoso verdad- ella procuro no prestar atención al comentario despectivo, pero era obvio que le molestaba más de lo que realmente dejaba ver.**_

_**- debe de ser una carga pesada para ti Karazu-**_

_**-Pobre Kaicho, obligada a tener que cargar con ese estorbo toda su vida.- ella rechinaba los dientes pero aun no decía nada.**_

_**-¿karazu?-**_

_**-Kaicho, debería decirle al Hokague-sama que la releve de esa carga, después de todo, podría mandarlo a un orfanato ahí cuidaran de él y usted se vería libre de ese molesto compromiso.-**_

_**- Tú no sabes nada- dijo molesta tomando por sorpresa a sus dos compañeros. – como puedes expresarte de esa manera de un niño… si vuelvo a escuchar algo como eso de tu boca, TE MATARE… entendiste- escupió cual veneno.**_

_**- Cálmate, el no pretendía molestarte es solo que.- se interpuso entre ella y el joven por su expresión realmente pensó que ella podría matarlo.**_

_**- Déjame en paz- se adelanto muy molesta. Mientras que el joven Jounin parecía confundido y asustado.**_

_**- ¿Q- Que dije? solo fue un comentario! No creo que fuera para tanto.**_

_**-Todavía eres un mocoso, no debes hacer enojar a las chicas y menos cuanto ellas saben manejar armas punzocortantes.- dijo divertido de cierta manera. El joven parecía nervioso por lo ocurrido pero Satoshi lo calmo. – No deberías decir nada con respecto al niño, recuerda que está prohibido, además me parece que ella le tiene cariño al pequeño.-**_

_**- Yo solo estaba preocupado por Kaicho, ese niño tiene al kyubi dentro, esa maldita bestia que casi destruyo nuestra aldea y que si, se sale de control ¡podría matarla! No entiendo porque ella se ofreció a cuidar de él, ella no debería cuidar a ese monstruo.**_

_**- Entiendo… pero ella no es de la personas por las cuales deberías de preocuparte, ella sabe cuidarse sola… además si ella te escucha decir eso, realmente te matara ya la oíste.-**_

_**- ha… no estoy precisamente en este escuadrón por mi cara bonita… soy bastante bueno y a pesar de que ella es la líder de la misión… creo que le puedo dar una buena pelea- dijo vanagloriándose.**_

_**- Realmente eres tonto niño… si ella te quisiera matar créeme que ni siquiera te darías cuenta de cuando eso ocurriera- dijo esperando que eso le bajara los humos al joven.**_

_**-ella es buena pero no es invencible-**_

_**-hay niño, parece que no la conoces bien… bueno te diré algo bonito sobre ella. Ella es una de los mejores elementos que tiene nuestra aldea, no solo es inteligente sino que es una gran estratega, es una kunoichi que está a la altura de ninjas como stunade-sama. Ella era la guarda-espaldas personal de 4 hokague además de su mejor amiga y aliada, es considerada como el "Karazu no shi" porque su historial siempre se le fue asignados los trabajos de asesinatos y guarda-espaldas de las personas más importante de casi todos las villas fueras y aledañas de konoha, es una gran elemento en el área de avancen medico de la aldea, además de que no hay en la aldea quien pueda equipara su taijuntsu. Consiguió el rango de jefe de escuadrón AMBU a la edad de 14 años además...Entre mas información que Satoshi le brindaba el joven simplón parecía menos confiado en ganarle en una batalla.- ¿Estás bien? ¡Pareces mareado!**_

_**- Si estoy bien- El podría decir que estaba bien pero por la expresión que tenia, a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo, decía otra cosa. Aquello era demasiada información para el joven Jounin.**_

_**- Realmente te digo esto por tú bien debes tener cuidado con tu lengua no hay nada más peligroso para una persona o un shinobi que no mantener controlada su lengua-**_

_**El escuadrón llego cerca de las 4:30 am a la villa. Después de rendir su informe y de dispersar a su equipo, corrió en busca de naruto a la habitación acostumbrada. En cuanto entro lo vio dormido y a pesar de que estaba completamente agotada lo cargo y lo arrullo en sus brazos y con el durmiendo dulcemente corrió con el mayor cuidado a su casa. Al llegar lo coloco en su cama y se acostó con él, apenas logro quitarse el chaleco y los zapatos y se tumbo al lado del pequeño. Ya por la mañana a eso de las 9:00am naruto se despertó y empezó a saltar en la cama para que ella se despertara, cosa que realmente no funcionaba, el golpeaba con su manita esperando que su contacto la despertara, pero nada funcionaba salvo**_

_**- ¡YAMI!-**_

_**-Mmmm- se escucho un leve sonido, mientras ella se enterraba en la almohada.**_

_**- ¡YAMI!-**_

_**- Déjame dormir un rato mas por favor-**_

_**- YAMI- Justo en ese momento ella reacciono**_

_**- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Qué dijiste naruto? vuelve a repetirlo, vamos pequeño repítelo de nuevo!-**_

_**- YAMI-**_

_**- ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Si lo dijiste naruto! Vamos dilo de nuevo-**_

_**- YAMI, YAMI, YAMI, YAMI-**_

_**- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NARUTO LO DIJISTE QUE BIEN.**_

_**Ella gritaba y saltaba en la cama gritando que por fin había logrado decir su nombre, después un numerables veces que ellas se lo había pedido.**_

_**Para festejar ambos irían al paraqué, pero primero lo primero. Se metió a bañar ella y baño al niño.**_

_**Al llegar al parque notaron que había bastantes niños, había algunos en los juegos y para los más pequeñitos había una enorme caja de arena y muchos juegos para ellos, al llegar a la caja de arena miro algunos niños de la edad de naruto. Había un niño gordito que traía un biberón colgando mientras jugaba y junto a este había otro niño bastante extraño no sabía que un bebè pudiera tener una cara de aburrimiento tan pronunciada mientras jugaba con la arena, de cierta forma se le hacía familiar pero no lograba saber de dónde.**_

_**Cerca de los columpios había dos niñas una de cabellos rosas y otra rubia, ambas parecían conocerse pero era extraño en niñas tan pequeñas aunque si había algo que sobresalía de entre esas dos niñas era la enorme frente que tenia la pequeña de cabellos rosas.**_

_**Y para ser sincera solo había tres niños que reconocía y era Hinata Hyuga la heredera del clan hyuga que estaba seguramente con algunos niñeros del clan. Había trabajado muy de cerca con Hiashi el padre de la pequeña, era un excelente ninja, disciplinado y bastante perfeccionista, ella realmente esperaba que la pequeña heredera cumpliera las expectativas de su padre. A los otros pequeños que reconoció fue a los niños Uchiha, Itachi de quien tenía una excelente opinión respecto a su futuro. Aquello lo había notado después de unas cuantas visitas que ella y Minato había hecho a la mansión del líder del clan, había jugado con él varias veces, su destreza mental, su velocidad y su gran talento para los ninjutsus, eran sorprendentes y estaba segura de que cuándo creciera, junto con el entrenamiento y la guía adecuada sería una gran promesa para la aldea, incluso ella se había ofrecido a entrenarlo personalmente, cosa que nunca hacia, pero quedo claro con el rotundo "NO" que su padre había dicho, dejando todo por la paz.**_

_**Al pequeño recién llegado, del cual por cierto no recordaba su nombre, solo sabía que era más grande que naruto por un par de semanas.**_

_**Y dejando todo aquello de lado yami dejo Naruto en la caja de arena donde se encontraba el niño gordito y el de cara de aburrimiento para que jugara, ella se sentó en una banca cerca y lo observaba jugar, al mirarlo junto con los demás pequeñines se daba cuenta de que era un niño un tanto torpe, le recordaba tanto a minato y al mismo tiempo pensaba en como el pequeño iba a sobrellevar el rechazo de los demás aldeanos ya que siempre que salían los aldeanos siempre le lanzaban miradas muy crueles al pequeño. Trato de no pensar demasiado en ese tema, desgastaba mucho y ahora prefería concentrarse en lo que le regalaría ya que no había preparado algo en concreto.**_

_**Sumida en sus pensamientos, solo el escándalo de la saco de ahí y fue cuando de pronto vio como las demás madres iban a quitar rápido a sus hijos del lado de naruto con el pánico escrito en sus ojos, Naruto solo observaba como la madres de los niños se iban corriendo con los niños en los brazos, esto a yami le molesto sobre manaera, pero más que otra cosa le dolía la reacción de la gente. Pero no iba a dejar que eso lo afectara, hoy era un día muy especial. Se quedarían un rato mas en el parqué, pero en pocos segundos había quedado semi vacio, excepto el niño con cara de aburrimiento.**_

_**Entonces una voz masculina la interrumpió.**_

_**-as cambiado, estas más linda que de costumbre-**_

_**-¿tú crees?- dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de los niños.**_

_**-solo basta con mirarte-**_

_**-tu esposa te matara si escucha que me estás diciendo eso- entonces se recargo en el respaldo de la banca y cruzo las piernas negando a mirar a la persona que le hablaba.**_

_**-naaa, ella sabe que la amo lo suficiente como para engañarla-**_

_**- lo mismo me dijiste hace un par de años-**_

_**- sí, de hecho 5 para ser más exactos, pero me rechazaste-**_

_**-bueno eso era bastante normal si cuentas que estaba acosando aun delicada joven de 15 años viejo rabo verde-**_

_**-para el amor no hay edades-**_

_**-Tonto-**_

_**-sabes que me encanta que me digas eso-**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que te trae por el parque Shikaku?- dijo ella volteando a verlo. Shikaku el integrante del clan Nara también conocía a Yami lo suficiente para ver que ella había cambiado. A pesar de que era 5 años mayor y ella y 3 mayor que minato se llevaban bastante bien.**_

_**-solo vine a recoger a mi hijo- señalo tranquilo al pequeño que estaba jugando con Naruto en la caja. Sentándose junto a ella.**_

_**-ahora entiendo porque se me hacia tan familiar-**_

_**- en lo atractivo-**_

_**-no, en la expresión irritante que tiene en la cara-**_

_**-eso es cruel-**_

_**- pero afortunadamente también se parece a Yoshino- dijo sonriéndole. - ¿y cómo esta ella?-**_

_**-muy bien gracias- se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mas -desapareciste por un largo tiempo, en los cuarteles se llego a rumorar que habías muerto-**_

_**-supongo que a esa bola de holgazanes le agradaría mucho verme muerta- sonrió irónicamente mientras fijaba la mirada en Shikaku.**_

_**-los chicos son algo problemáticos-**_

_**-¿y tú? Pensaste lo mismo-**_

_**-por supuesto que no, el Karazu no shi, muerto, primero se cae la aldea completamente antes que verte muerta - dijo divertido. – pero fue extraño desapareciste de pronto que todos pensaron lo peor- en su voz se denotaba la preocupación.**_

_**- he estado ocupada eso es todo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros**_

_**- con él verdad-**_

_**- si- el silencio reino unos minutos. – también vienes a alejar a tu hijo del mío-**_

_**-no sabía que ya eras mamá felicidades- sonó sarcástico.**_

_**- ese niño es mío- casi rugió al escuchar su tono – no estuvo dentro de mí, pero es mío-**_

_**- es el niño de Minato- confirmo.**_

_**-¿Cómo?-**_

_**-no te alarmes, es obvio, claro para los que trabajamos cerca de él, salta a la vista - shikaku se quedo quieto mirando al pequeño jugar con su hijo y sonrió ligeramente. – así que Minato lo hizo, ¿quiero tratar de entenderlo?**_

_**- no hay mucho que entender salvo que el dio su vida por esta aldea y por él- dijo señalando a Naruto.**_

_**-tendrá que afrontar muchas cosas más adelante, pero si tiene su y tu voluntad lo lograra- dijo levantándose. – Bien es hora de almorzar y Yoshino me pidió llegar temprano con Shikamaru-**_

_**-huuu… shikamaru. Lindo nombre-**_

_**-gracias-**_

_**-cuídate y dale mis saludos a Yoshino-**_

_**- de tu parte, Shikamaru- le llamo Shikaku y este volteó y estiro sus brazos para su papá, el lo cogió y se acerco nuevamente a Yami. – No le prohibiré la amistad a mi hijo con el pequeño así que no te preocupes- Ella se quedo quieta mirándolo y sonrió dulcemente, tanto que Shikaku a pesar de lo enamorado que estaba de su esposa se puso nervioso.**_

_**- gracias- y tranquilamente se levanto para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla. – Cuídate y cuídalo mucho- le indico y sin más los vio partir dejando el parque casi vacío exceptuando a ella y Naruto y para ser medio día nadie se aparecía.-esto será más difícil de lo que es- se levanto y camino hasta el pequeño. – Naruto es hora de irnos- le dijo y el pequeño estiro los brazos para que lo levantara. Así que cargo al niño y salieron de ahí, tenían otro lugar que visitar ese día.**_

_**Caminaron un largo rato hacia el bosque del oeste de la villa, ahí se encontraba la tumba de Minato. Al llegar Yami dejo a Naruto en el pasto y después de hacer una reverencia se puso enfrente de él y lo saludo.**_

_**- Hola Minato, mañana es un día especial- dijo tratando de sonar divertida, pero no funcionaba. –mañana se cumple un año de tu muerte y también es el cumpleaños de Naruto ¿sabes? es un niño sano y sobre todo feliz. Si lo vieran en este momento les aseguro que estarían muy orgullosos, bueno a pesar del rechazo de los demás. Es una lástima ya que no se está honrando tu última voluntad. – durante un momento se quedo callada intentando que no salieran lagrimas, pero algo dentro de ella todavía seguía doliendo. -¿sabes? naruto ya puede caminar y hablar o algo así, su primera palabra fue ramel aunque no estoy muy segura de que esa cuente, pero su segunda palabra fue aun más genial, fue "Yami" ojala que donde quiera que estés se encuentren tranquilos al observar a Naruto- ella levanto la vista al cielo, tal vez esperando alguna respuesta que nunca llego. -haber que mas, oh el saco le carácter de kushina bueno algo malo tenía que tener no crees, además es un niño muy tierno y muy terco se parece mucho a ti y a ella en ese sentido.**_

_**Mientras ella conversaba, naruto jugaba con el pasto entonces de pronto vio una mariposa y se puso a seguirlas. Cuando de pronto se topo con un hombre que lo saludo y lo cargo.**_

_**- Valla que has crecido mucho pequeño. Le dijo el extraño, esperando que este comenzara a llorar. Pero Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento de querer hacerlo, por el contrario estiraba sus manitas para poder alcanzar la cara del extraño que lo tenía en brazos. –Eres muy valiente- Aquella persona se dirijo a donde se encontraba la tumba con el pequeño en brazos. Yami reacciono muy bien ante alguna persona que se le quería acercar sigilosamente, ella volteo muy rápido y lanzo un kunai que aquel sujeto atrapo rápidamente antes de que le diera en la cara.**_

_**- ¡Tranquila traigo un niño en los brazos!- se apresuro a decir, esperando que eso detuviera un segundo ataque.**_

_**- oh ¿estás bien no te lastime?- corrió esta adonde se encontraban aquellos dos.**_

_**-¿si, estoy bien?-**_

_**- ¡No te hablaba a ti le decía a Naruto, estas bien qué bueno que no te lastime!-**_

_**- sigues siendo tan cruel como siempre-**_

_**- Eso no importa ¿a qué viniste? Kakashi- dijo mientras tomaba al niño de entre los brazos de este.**_

_**- ah, nada solo pasaba por aquí-**_

_**- Tú no eres de las personas que solo pasan, has venido por él ¿verdad? - dijo señalando la tumba con el rostro**_

_**- Mmm eres buena como siempre-**_

_**- No estoy para juegos Kakashi-**_

_**- entonces que aburrida eres, sempai-**_

_**-y tú bastante simplón para ser un mocoso de 15 años-**_

_**-oye- Kakashi se adelanto y se quedaron quietos mientras contemplaban la lapida. – es solo que si no nos riéramos, debes en cuando todo sería muy triste. – se quedaron en silencio por un momento, parecía estar pensando en las palabras correctas para expresarse. -Mañana se cumple un año-**_

_**-¿Por eso estas aquí? - Naruto parecía un poco impaciente y coloco su pequeña manita en su cara para llamar la atención de ella.**_

_**-tal vez- todo parecía está demasiado quieto en ese lugar. –Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo- dijo suspirando pesadamente.**_

_**-no es tan malo- soltó ella, Kakashi la volteo a ver sorprendido por su respuesta.- el todavía vive- él se quedo todavía mas sorprendido y la miro extrañado. Mientras ella le sonreía a Naruto. –el sigue vivo en cada uno de nosotros, en cada persona que lo recuerde con cariño y sobre todo vive dentro de él- dijo mientras levantaba a Naruto y este reía. Kakashi no salía del asombro que aquellas palabras le producían. ¿Acaso? Estaba hablando con la misma persona que hacia un par de meses se negaba a vivir, aquella que veía consumirse por el dolor y que se negaba a admitir una verdad que todos sabían y ella se empeñaba en negar. –todos le debemos el estar aquí, gracias a él nuestra aldea sigue en pie-**_

_**-pero aun precio muy alto-soltó, todavía en su voz se podía notar el reproche que hace meses no sentía.**_

_**-cuando se ama algo tanto como el amo esta aldea-**_

_**-eso no es justo- grito indignado kakashi, molesto y parecía querer llorar. Yami lo miro y como si de un espejo se tratase se miro así misma hacia un año atrás, entendía la frustración que dentro de kakashi hervía, era la misma que ella sintió. Kakashi bajo la mirada se sentía demasiado triste y sobretodo cansado de que sus preguntas no tuvieran la respuesta que el quería para calmar su corazón.**_

_**-Kakashi- Le llamo ella. Pero este se negó a levantar el rostro, algo dentro de él le indicaba que debía seguir el protocolo de un ninja y debía responder a un superior, pero otra le decía que podía no hacerlo y dejarse llevar aunque sea por una vez por sus emociones. –Kakashi- le volvió a llamar, pero esta vez sin esperar que el respondiera levanto su rostro con una mano para obligarlo a mirarla. Esta vez ella miro fijamente el único ojo que quedaba al descubierto, después de que se le fuera confiado el Sharingan por Obito. Este devio la mirada un momento pero volvió a fijarla en aquellos ojos lilas que ahora brillaban llenos de vida.**_

_**-Has cambiado- le susurro**_

_**-¿crees?-**_

_**-si-**_

_**-entonces mírame- le indico, pero este no obedeció. Yami sabia de la terquedad del joven. Pero entonces esta levanto el rostro del joven y por encima de la acostumbrada mascara que traía depósito un beso sobre sus labios… Pero la intención romántica estaba fuera de discusión, ella lo había hecho con el propósito de que la escuchara, que abriera su mente a través de una nueva emoción. Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa, pensando mil y un maneras de entender la situación.**_

_**-Y-Yami- replico sorprendido.**_

_**-¿Por qué murió Obito?-**_

_**-¿c-como?-**_

_**-responde- exigió**_

_**-por…por protegernos- respondió un poco azorado, recordando rápidamente aquel momento. Pero sintió que por primera vez aquellas palabras habían entrado a su corazón.**_

_**-aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las normas son llamados "Escoria"-**_

_**-"pero aquellos que abandonas a sus amigos son peor que Escoria"- ambos voltearon y muy quietos se inclinaron ante la lapida del Hokague. Naruto que había sido testigo de todo se acurruco en los brazos de esta dormitando un poco.**_

_**-es un niño sano- le dijo mientras baja la vista al pequeño.**_

_**-y lo es, pero también es muy feliz-**_

_**- parece que le gusta mucho tu pecho-**_

_**-eh si ¿eh que dijiste?- le grito y estaba a punto de patearlo cuando.**_

_**-shhhhhhhhhhh, está dormido- le indico antes de que esta siquiera lo pensara. Después de eso solo se sonrieron amablemente y se quedaron unos minutos más contemplando la lapida de un héroe. –Ah bueno me tengo que ir- dijo estirando los brazos – creo de deben de estarme esperando- Kakashi sonrió de tal manera que parecía que un peso se le hubiese quitado de encima**_

_**-¿vas tarde? ¿Tú?- le dijo divertida.**_

_**- es solo una misión de reconocimiento de terreno- este se fue alejando unos pasos pero cuando estuvo lejos uno 7 pasos se volteo y con la mano le lanzo un beso. Yami se sorprendió un poco pero lo miro aliviada. – Ese no fue mi primer beso, Yami-sem-pai- este miro como la cara de ella se encendía de furiosa y salió corriendo.**_

_**-mocoso insolente- le dijo antes de que se perdiera por completo. Con el alboroto Naruto ya no durmió y exigía la atención de Yami.- Bien bebé es hora de ir a casa-**_

_**A la mañana siguiente ella salió temprano a encargar un rico pastel, pero no estaría si no hasta por la tarde. Así que mientras estuviera listo decidió hacer unas cuantas cosas que tenía pendientes. Tenía mucho papeleo que hacer, relegar algunos deberes a otros ya que si continuaba con la vida tan ajetreada estaba segura de que morirá, aunque no creía que eso sucediera, pero la razón por la cual quería disminuir su trabajo de oficina era porque quería pasar más tiempo con Naruto, para ella eso era lo más importante.**_

_**Cuando termino de todo el papeleo ya era un poco tarde, y no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa a cocinar y menos comer algo congelado, así que tomo al pequeño y salieron a buscar algo de comer. Mientras paseaban por la villa encontraron un pequeño local que, aparentemente no tenía mucho tiempo de haber abierto ya que ella no lo había visto. "RAMEL ICHIAKU" decía. Se acerco para ver y al entrar fue recibida por un hombre y una niña de unos 7 años aproximadamente quienes les dieron la bienvenida**_

_**- Bienvenidos- le dijo alegre el señor.**_

_**- he gracias ¿es nuevo?- pregunto tranquila.**_

_**- si y usted es nuestro primer cliente le aremos un descuento especial.**_

_**- ¡¿En serio?! Gracias entonces deme una orden de cerdo- le indico alegre**_

_**- ya sale- Mientras le preparan la orden una niña se acerco a ella y al niño.**_

_**-¿Y ese bebe tan lindo? ¿Es tu hijo?- pregunto la pequeña.**_

_**-Ayame, es irrespetuoso- le reprimo un poco su padre.**_

_**-No, no se preocupe- le calmo Yami. – eh bueno Ayame-chan ¿verdad? – La niña asintió mientras jugaba con la manita de Naruto - veras Ayame-cahn este pequeño lamentablemente no es mi hijo es mi sabrino, es hijo de mi hermano que murió hace un año junto a su esposa.**_

_**-entonces es tuyo- le indico.**_

_**-b-bueno podría decirse que si, espero que con eso le baste- decía medio avergonzada.**_

_**- A mí me gusta el bebe es muy lindo- le dijo mientras la pequeña estiraba los brazos para hacer que el niño fuera con ella.**_

_**- Tienes razón áyame- le coreo su padre**_

_**- he bueno me preguntaba si podría cargar al bebe- soltó rápidamente, cuando miro al pequeño que le estiraba los bracitos**_

_**- ¡ayame!- le volvió a reprimir su padre que parecía apenado con el comportamiento de su hija.**_

_**- No, no se preocupe, claro que puedes solo que con cuidado por favor- ella dejo al niño en los brazos de la pequeño y a pesar de que al principio parecía asustada, Ayame lo agarraba bien.**_

_**- Es un niño muy inquieto- indico ella**_

_**- Tienes razón, pero parece que le agradas mucho-**_

_**- Muy bien aquí esta su orden disfrútela- le indico colocando un enorme tazón de ramel bien preparado.**_

_**- se ve delicioso, gracias… buen provecho- Mientras ella comía Ayame jugaba con naruto, entonces le llevo al pequeño donde estaba su padre.**_

_**- Mira papá es muy lindo ¿no crees?-**_

_**- si es lindo- le indico mientras se agachaba para verlo.**_

_**- adelante puede cargarlo- le ofreció Yami.**_

_**-¿pero?-**_

_**- no se preocupes vamos hágalo- El señor alzo a naruto, al mismo tiempo que le hacía avioncito.**_

_**- Valla que eres un niño con mucha energía, he disculpe ¿cuál es el nombre del pequeño?-**_

_**- ha, su nombre- Yami se sorprendió un poco, pero después de meditarlo y mostrando una sonrisa traviesa le dijo. –uzumaki…uzumaki Naruto-**_

_**-¿naruto? ha con que naruto es un nombre bastante extraño pero lindo, he mira naruto como vuelas, vuelas muy alto- el bebe solo se reia. Despues de una deliciosa comida era hora de irse a casa, tenían muchas cosas que hacer.**_

_**- Bueno es hora de irnos muchas gracias estuvo delicioso- volvió a elogiar.**_

_**- Muchas gracias por venir la esperamos pronto- le decía Ayame y su padre que habían salido a despedirla.**_

_**- claro bueno es hora de irnos vamos naruto despídete de ellos- le decía Yami, tratando de que el imitara con la minita Adios.**_

_**-¿todavía no habla?- pregunto Ayame.**_

_**-mmm… bueno- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano apenada.- algo así- entonces tuvo una idea. – haber naruto di Ayame- pero el niño la veía y parecía no entender. Yami parecía un poco apenada pero decido no forzar al niño.**_

_**-parece que tomara un poco de tiempo- le indico el señor.**_

_**-si un poco T_T, bueno muchas gracias por el Ramel, como le dije estuvo delicioso- entonces antes de que dijeran otra cosa.**_

_**-RAMEL- grito Naruto para sorpresa de todos. Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos de la claridad de su palabra mientras el pequeño repetía una y otra vez Ramel, mientras los tres se soltaron a reír sin evitarlo.**_

_**Ella y naruto regresaron a casa no sin antes haber pasado por el pastel. Y mientras ella colocaba la velita naruto jugaba a alcanzar dos pequeñas mariposas que sobrevolaban su cabeza. Cuando estuvo listo lo puso en la mesa sentó a Naruto y apago las luces para que el niño soplara.**_

_**- bien naruto sopla con todas tus fuerzas 1, 2, 3- Naruto soplo muy fuerte y haciendo que Yami aplaudiera contenta, cuando ella fue a prender las luces por un momento le pareció ver a dos personas al lado de naruto soplando con él, la velita. – Haaa- suspiro. - lo olvidaba ustedes no podían faltar- susurro alegre -muy bien naruto, es hora de come el pastel vamos a comer, comer, comer-**_

_**A si transcurrió su primer año de naruto.**_

_** CONTINUARA...**_

_**BIEN todavía no le encuentro mucho a esto pero me esfuerzo porque todavía se me complica un poco para publicarlos... y sobre todo a todo los que me han dejado un comento, no pense que les fuera agustar... ahora responder una preguntas que me hicieron.**_

_**1: piro el nombre de Yami significa Obscuridad en japones... no es porque me llame así o algo por el estilo... **_

_**2: si Yami y naruto viven en el mismo departamento donde vive naruto actualmente... después verán lo que pasa...**_

_**3: si me encanta Naruto... y la verdad siempre me pregunte si alguien lo habia cuidado pero ya ven que en manga no sale nada Salvo lo triste que fue su infancia... **_

_**de nueva cuenta gracias por sus comentarios y espero que esta parte también les guste... OH Y DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE HORROGRAFIA TENGO QUE MEJORAR EN ESO...**_


	2. Chapter 4

**"Recuerdos y Pesadillas"**

_Estoy viva! _

_lamento la tardanza pero es que me paso lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona...MURIO MI INTERNET! Pero bueno eso pasa cuando no se paga jejeje... en fin les dejo esta parte y espero en pocos dias subir la otra... _

_Bien ¿saben? ahora un mensaje subliminal! "COMENTEN" COMENTEN" COMENTEN" COMENTEN" _

_supongo que se preguntaran y ahora que rayos le paso ¿porque tan graciosita?... (claro si es que soy graciosa) bien verán de hecho cuando estaba releyendo esta parte me parecio una de las mas triste... y supongo que es para contrarrestar esta parte sobre todo si escuchan algunas melodias de la serie... bien __disfrútenla_

_LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN BLA..BLA...BLA...( por favor no me demanden) _

El tiempo transcurre velozmente cuando se es feliz y para Yami y Naruto no fue la excepción. Después del primer año, podían ver sus vidas como en un collage de distintas fotografías… A Naruto, poniéndole sus vacunas, comiendo solo por primera vez, corriendo por primera vez, tropezando… sus primeros raspones y por supuesto su primer Ramen. Naruto crecía favorablemente bajo la tutela de Yami quien a pesar de los sustos como el primer resfriado le provocó, no podía pedir que fuera mejor. Ella le profesaba un verdadero amor de madre que el niño recibía con alegría, pero igual que el amor que le daba, también le proveía una buena disciplina.

Solo había una cosa que ella no le podía dar y era algo que la entristecía sobre manera y era el hecho de que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por darle una niñez normal, los habitantes de Konoha trataban al pequeño con mucha frialdad y desprecio. Naruto podía sentir desde muy pequeño aquello y a pesar de ser pequeño lo lastimaba mucho. 1 año, 2 años y aun día antes de cumplir 3 podía contar con una de sus manos las personas que eran buenas con él. Yami estaba en primer lugar, seguido por el tercer Hokague y mencionando a Ayame y su padre.

-¡Bienvenidos!- fueron recibidos calurosamente por Teuchi-san.

-Buenas noches- contesto alegre Yami.

-hola- saludo naruto mientras observaba el local. – wow ¡que suerte!- casi grito. Yami y naruto se sentaron en los lugares ya acostumbrados, mientras ambos respiraban hondo y profundo el aroma a ramen preparado.

-¡Ayame!- le grito su padre. - ¡Ayame! ¡Ven, Yami-sama y Naruto están aquí, ven rápido!- volvió a gritar. Inmediatamente Naruto sintió un escalofrió y se puso pálido.

-ya habíamos hablado respecto al "sama"- reprimo ella, recargada en la barra.

-lo siento pero es un poco complicado dado quien es usted- dijo avergonzado.

-soy solo una cliente, nada mas- suspiro pesadamente.

-les sirvo lo mismo de siempre-

-claro- declararon al mismo tiempo Yami y Naruto.

-¿me mandaste llamar padre?- contesto la pequeña mientras entraba por la puerta de atrás, traía una caja de vegetales en las manos. Que seguramente había ido a recoger a la bodega.

-si- le indico, pero el señor ya no tuvo más que decir, cuando ella miro a Yami sentada. Esta soltó la caja y corrió al frente del mostrador. Ahí miro al pequeño que poco a poco daba pasos asía atrás como queriendo escapar.

-¡NARUTO!- grito Ayame mientras lo abrazaba cual oso de felpa a punto de explotarlo. – ¡no habías venido en mucho tiempo, estas más lindo que antes!- le gritaba mientras lo estrujaba, tan fuerte como podía. –as crecido- a Naruto esto era lo que más miedo le daba, no era que Ayame no le agradara, de hecho dejando las bienvenidas de ella, era como si tuviese una hermana mayor, pero casi siempre lo dejaba al borde de la muerte con su abrazos asfixiantes. Por el otro lado, Ayame le agrava mucho Naruto, el era pequeño y muy apapachable como una vez le dijo, era pequeño y muy tierno, pero por alguna extraña razón ella notaba que se ponía pálido cuando ella lo saludaba.

-A-ayame-chan- le decía un poco asustada Yami pero con precaución. –naruto el…el- le indicaba tímidamente. Ayame levanto su cara de los cabellos de Naruto para mirar a Yami que parecía un poco nerviosa. – Naruto- le indico.

-A-aya-me- nee-chan, no res-piro- trataba de decir. Naruto trataba por todos los medios de quitar los brazos de ella de su cuello.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué te paso?!- le gritaba mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro.

-Ayame- le reprimió su padre, he inmediatamente esta lo soltó. Naruto tosió un poco cuando esta por fin lo libero y sonrió ampliamente.

-yo también de extrañe nee-chan- entonces Ayame no se aguanto y lo tomo de nueva cuenta por el cuello y lo pego a su mejilla mientras le rosaba una y otra vez hasta hacer fricción. Naruto trataba de alejar el rostro de ella lo más que podía pero era imposible.

-no habían venido últimamente- dijo el señor mientras prepara las órdenes acostumbradas. – Pensé que habían cambiado de lugar para cenar- dijo divertido Teuchi.

-estás loco ¿Dónde comeríamos un ramen tan delicioso como este?- expreso contenta ella.

-¿entonces?-

-eh estado un poco ocupada es todo- miro a naruto que todavía luchaba un poco por separarse de Ayame. – Oh pero no solo hemos venido a cenar, Ayame-chan – le llamo y rápidamente esta ceso de hacerle cariños a Naruto. (Claro si a eso se le podía llamar cariños)

-¿Cómo?- pregunto intrigada la niña. Naruto al ver su oportunidad se zafo y corrió a colocarse a lado de Yami, con una enorme sonrisa.

-vamos diles- le indico y Naruto asintió.

-b-bueno queríamos- el parecía un poco nervioso, de hecho se encontraba un poco asustado si era más exacto. Se movía un poco impaciente e intercalaba miradas entre Yami, Ayame y el padre de esta.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- pregunto Teuchi.

-bueno, pasa que-

-vamos diles- le animo Yami que con una pequeña palmada en las pompis le empujo a dar dos pasos para que hablara.

-quería ver si ustedes- Yami se dio un palmada en la frente al ver la timidez extrema de él, cosa que era un poco extraño dado el carácter tan extrovertido que tenía en casa.

-vamos no estés dando tantos rodeos- le dijo. No era que naruto no quisiera decirles, pero lo que Yami ignoraba era que el había invitado a una pequeña de juego, aquella misma tarde siendo un rotundo fracaso.

Recuerdo:

-¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto una pequeña de cabellos rosas, que estaba con Naruto jugando en la caja de arena.

-si ¿te gustaría venir?- Naruto saco de su pequeño bolsillo una pequeña invitación que el mismo había hecho.

-no sé ¿puede ir mi mamá?-

-claro- Justo en ese momento la madre de la niña, los ve juntos y Sale corriendo a donde se encontraban ambos.

-No te acerque a mi hija - le grito llena de horror.

-pero-

-Sakura, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a este mocoso-

-¿pero mamá?-

-y tú por tú bien, no te acerque a mi hija- le amenazo tan cruelmente que se quedo en shock.

Fin del recuero.

Naruto había mantenido ese pequeño episodio en secreto, primero porque aquello lo dejo completamente aturdido y segundo porque él no quería que Yami pelara con la señora, a pesar de su corta edad, el se había dado cuenta que cada vez que alguien le decía algo así, ella peleaba con todos, no importando que fueran mamas o papas, y a él no le gustaba que le dijeran cosas feas a Yami por su culpa. Así que en ese momento el se sentía un poco inseguro.

Naruto cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Ayame y su padre estaban callados y un poco confusos por la actitud del pequeño, pero esperaron pacientemente. Yami se acerco un poco y colocando su mano en su cabeza le alboroto aquel ingobernable cabello rubio animándole con este gesto, el pequeño al sentir el contacto cálido de la mano de esta, la miro y asintió convencido.

-¿¡que si quieren venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños!?- les grito dejando a todos sorprendidos. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en el rostro de Ayame y Yami.

-¿es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Ayame emocionada, a lo que Naruto solo pudo asentir.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes? Reclamo Teuchi sorprendido.

-bien, como siempre están tan ocupados con el local, pensamos que no podrían asistir- dijo un poco apenada por el repentino reclamo de Teuchi.

-claro que iremos ¿no es así papá?- dijo alegre la niña.

-claro-

-¿¡En serio!?- grito Naruto.

-claro-

-si, si, si- gritaba por todos lados mientras corría por todo el local.

-quieres que te demos un regalo en especial- pregunto Teuchi. Tomando a Naruto por sorpresa.

- ¿he? no nada, estaré bien si van- dijo sinceramente el pequeño.

- ¿seguro?-

- si- Ayame corrió y volvió a apretar al Naruto contra ella.

-Naruto ahora me pareces más lindo que hace un par de minutos- le decía mientras le apretaba afectuosamente. (Claro para ella).

Después de unos minutos y la intervención de Teuchi, Yami y naruto por fin estaban cómodamente sentados, esperando las órdenes mientras Ayame y su padre trabajan del otro lado de la barra.

- yami ¿puedo tener una paleta?- le indico Naruto tranquilo.

- ¿una paleta?-

- si, es nueva y dicen algunos niños que es muy rica- parecía emocionado. -por favor prometo lavarme los dientes, ¡siiiiii! por favor- le suplico.

- pero todavía no has cenado y te puede arruinar el apetito- dijo tranquila.

- me la comeré después de cenar.

-mmm…- pensó un momento y estaba por decirle que no, pero cuando lo miro, noto aquellos ojos de cachorro a medio morir y no pudo decirle que no. - está bien pero no te tardes por que se enfría tu cena y quiero verla todavía con la envoltura cuando regreses- le dijo y le hizo entrega del dinero

- si, gracias-

El pequeño salió rumbo así la dulcería que estaba a unas 6 casa del local. Al llegar, el tendero no le dio importancia al niño que entro mirando todos los dulces. Al cabo de un par de minutos Naruto encontró el dulce mencionado pero estaba en un estante lejos de su alcance y por mas que se estiraba no lograba alcanzarlo, el tendero que lo observo un rato se acerco al pequeño que parecía estar en dificultades, el estaba dispuesto a ayudar al niño a bajar el dulce que él quería.

-niño ¿te puedo ayudar?- le pregunto amable.

-si- contesto naruto y girándose para indicar el dulce, miro al tendero. En cuando este miro el rostro de Naruto se pudo observar claramente el odio y un profundo resentimiento al pequeño que era difícil ocultar. Naruto percibió esto inmediatamente y se volvía a preguntar porque lo odiaban tanto, era un niño bueno se lavaba los dientes cuando le decían, dormía temprano, y algunas veces se comía sus verdura a pesar de que no le gustaban, era amable con otros niños y señores, si era cierto no le gustaba bañarse mucho pero…

-¡Tú!- le dijo lleno de desdén. – ¡Vete de aquí!- le grito y tomándolo por el brazo lo sacudió varias veces hasta que lo saco de su tienda. – ¡No vuelvas a pisar mi tienda mocoso!- le dijo aventándolo. Naruto trato de no llorar, a pesar de los raspones que tenía en sus piernas y codos, en lugar de eso se levanto.

-viejo tonto, ni quien quiera sus tontos dulce- le grito sacándole la lengua. Una pequeña multitud se formo debido al escándalo y al igual que al dueño de la tienda todos tenían en sus rostros el desprecio creciente por el pequeño. Naruto sintió todo aquel odio y muy a pesar se sintió bastante herido. La frialdad de la gente era demasiada carga para un pequeño de esa edad.

-¡YA LO VERAN ALGUN DIA ME COMVERTIRE EN HOKAGE Y UN DIA TODOS USTEDES ME RECONOSERAN Y ME RESPETARAN YA LO VERAN!- soltó e inmediatamente salió corriendo tratando de reprimir una lagrimas que amenazaba ya con salir. Sin darse cuenta por donde corrió sintió que choco contra alguien, inmediatamente pensó que alguien le gritaría pero en lugar de eso una dulce voz lo llamo.

- Naruto ¿estas bien?- Naruto levanto la vista y miro el rostro de Yami con la preocupación escrita en sus ojos. Ella había ido a buscarlo en vista de su tardanza. -¿Naruto porque lloras?- le pregunto al mirar sus ojos rojos.

- no, no estoy llorando- le indico mientras se tallaba los ojos dejándoselos mas rojos.

- Naruto- le dijo preocupada al mirar, como intentaba inútilmente secar sus lágrimas.

- ya te dije que no estoy llorando, es solo que me entro tierra en los ojos cuando me caí mira ya estoy bien- le decía mientras trataba de reprimir el llanto. Ella se inclino a su altura mirándolo dulcemente. No hacía falta ser adivina para saber lo que le pasaba, entonces cálidamente lo envolvió en sus brazos

- No tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte, yo estoy aquí, nunca estarás solo- Para naruto escuchar esa palabras tan dulces le reconfortaban más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar. Yami sabia como curar las heridas con su ternura, así que naruto se soltó a llorar como siempre lo hacía cuando le lastimaban. Después de un par de minutos Naruto se calmo y para estar más seguros de que su tristeza se había ido, ella le dio un ataque de cosquillas. Cuando naruto reía ella tampoco podía evitarlo sabía que el escuchar esas pequeñas risas era su razón de vivir.

- ¿Oye y la paleta que ibas a comprar?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que lo bajaba.

- b-bueno, ya no la quería- le mintió, pero lo que el pequeño quería era evitar volver a la tienda y ver al viejo otra vez. Yami intuyo rápidamente que era lo que había pasado y sin preguntarle le llevo de nueva cuenta a la dulcería.

- vamos por esa paleta tan rica que mencionaste hace rato-

-no es tan buena- le decía mientras esta le arrastraba.

-tú dijiste que era muy popular y yo también quiero una-

-pero todavía no cenas- gritaba naruto, ella solo sonrió era divertido como en ese momento se habían invertido los papeles. Cuando estuvieron enfrente del local naruto trago saliva, era obvio que no quería entrar.

-vamos- le indico, pero por primera vez este logro detener un momento el avance de Yami.

-no quiero que te pelees- le dijo por fin. Ella se sorprendió y entendió que él estaba ya dándose cuenta de todo cuando pasaba a su alrededor.

-no voy a pelear, no te preocupes solo iremos por tu paleta- le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto un poco desconfiado.

-de verdad- y sellando el pacto juntaron sus meñiques.

Al entrar a la tienda el dependiente solo miro a Yami primero.

-bienvenida- saludo pero en cuanto miro a naruto este cambien su expresión a completo desagrado.

- bien naruto, ya que mañana es tu cumpleaños puedes escoger 10 dulces- le dijo.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!-

-si, pero solo 10, ahora ve- le indico y Naruto salió corriendo en busca de sus favoritos. - recuerda no comprar mucho ya que no quiero que se te arruinen los dientes he- le grito mientras se perdía en los estantes de dulces.

- si-

Mientras Naruto corría por toda la tienda, el dueño tenía toda la intención de pedirle a ella y al niño que se retiraran pero…

-¿usted es el dueño?- pregunto con una voz tan melosa que daba miedo. El dueño la miro con mala cara y asintió. – Oh… que bien- sonrió bobamente. –Bien, venga acérquese un momento- le llamo con la mano, el dependiente ingenuamente obedeció y Yami lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo a ella lo suficiente que bien podría haberlo besado. -no sé si usted este entendiendo bien, pero mire aquel niño- dijo señalando a Naruto que se encontraba sumergido en los dulces. El señor solo asintió levente. – ese pequeño no es diferente a los demás que vienen a comprar ¿o sí?-

-es- que, ese niño es- el tendero le costaba articular alguna palabra ya que estaba completamente aterrorizado sin mencionar que las piernas le temblaban completamente, por la mirada asesina que Yami tenía.

-ah, ah- le indico y rápidamente saco un Kunai que paseo por el cuello del civil. – Recuerde que está prohibido hablar de eso- el hombre estaba completamente horrorizado ante el afilado objeto que se paseaba por su cuello y tragaba saliva con dificultad. -¿dígame es diferente?- volvió a preguntar.

-n-o- dijo y con la cabeza también respondió.

-bien, entonces quiere decir que si el pequeño vuelve, le dará un trato como a cualquier otro- el señor estaba por desmayarse del susto y le indico con la cabeza que estaba dispuesto. – bien pero- acerco mas el afilado kunai a la garganta que hizo un pequeño rayón del cual salieron dos gotitas de sangre. – si me entero de que no lo hizo le costara caro ¿entendió?- el pobre tendero no aguanto más y sin que él pudiera evitarlo se orino en sus pantalones, sorprendiendo un poco a Yami. Esta lo aventó lejos de ella, mientras que el tendero seguía paralizado del terror. -¿quedo claro lo que quiero?- volvió a preguntar.

-s-si, muy cla-claro seño-rita-

-bien eso me gusta- sonrió satisfecha.

-Yami quiero estos- corrió naruto a ella, al mismo tiempo que ella ocultaba el Kunai, se inclino y miro los brazos rebosantes de dulces que traía Naruto.

-esos no son 10, ve deja unos-

-pero-

-nada de peros jovencito ve y deja por lo menos la mitad- ordeno. Naruto no tuvo más opción que ir a dejar sus preciosos dulces.

-¿qui-quienes usted?- pregunto el dependiente una vez se hubo ido el pequeño.

-oh, piensa reportarme- lo miro sínicamente. El tendero nunca pensó en eso, pero ahora que ella lo mencionaba no sonaba tan descabellado. Después de todo los ninjas estaba para proteger a sus ciudadanos.

-no- mintió.

-bien porque no le serviría de nada-

-¿eh?-

Ella se subió al mostrador mientras sonreía salvajemente y miraba los pantalones mojados del señor.

-¿de verdad quiere saber?- pregunto sínicamente, a lo que el dependiente solo asintió con la cabeza. -soy Megurine Yami- ahora el tendero se había puesto blanco como una hoja de papel. El nombre de Megurine Yami era demasiado conocido por todos en la villa. Dejando de lado su apodo del Karazu no shi en el bajo mundo de los ninjas como asesina, pocos habían visto su rostro. Megurine Yami había sido un héroe de guerra junto con el 4º hokague, además de que era un elemento valioso en el consejo de la villa, gracias a ella se habían conseguido grandes alianzas durante la guerra.

-Me-Megurine-sama- ella le volvió a agarrar por el cuello de la camisa.

-creo que es suficiente información- de nueva cuenta lo aventó lejos haciéndolo caer sobre sus propios (bueno eso) después de todo no quería armar un alboroto, le había prometido a Naruto que no pelearía, y lo cumplió, no peleo solo lo amenazo que no era lo mismo. Dentro de ella tuvo un pequeño sentimiento de culpa después de todo un shinobi tiene que proteger a su villa y eso incluye a sus aldeanos independientemente de cómo fueran ellos, si quería que Naruto tuviera eso en mente tenía que poner el ejemplo y no amenazar a lo que supuestamente tiene que proteger, pero después de todo de que servía ser quien era si no abusaba un poquito de ese poder, aunque secretamente prometió no volverlo a hacer.

Naruto corrió hasta ella con menos dulces, le había costado mucho dejar algunos.

-bien, a si esta mejor- le felicito –oh pero falta algo- y con unos hilos invisibles atrajo hasta ella un par de aquellas paletas famosas que Naruto había mencionado. – Nos faltaban estas- sonrió - ¿puede cobrarnos?- le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador. El señor estaba completamente asustado que no podía moverse ni pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Dónde está el señor?- pregunto Naruto, que no alcanzaba a verlo.

-creo que tuvo que ir al baño-

-¿en serio?-

-aquí apesta- dijo alzando la voz. – mejor vámonos-

-¿pero mis dulces?- alego Naruto.

-no sé cuánto cuestan estos, dejémosle solo lo de estas dos paletas-

-¿pero?-

-vamos, originalmente solo veníamos por esto, y seguramente el ramen ya se habrá enfriado-

-no es justo- repuso un poco molesto. Y dejando el dinero justo de dos paletas salieron. Los dos caminaban alegres conversando de la fiesta del día siguiente mientras se dirigían a comer su cena fría.

Al llegar a casa después de una rica cena recalentada, Naruto estaba listo para comer una bien merecida paleta.

- Naruto es hora de bañarse- le dijo mientras se serbia un poco de agua.

-¡¿heeeee?! Pero me bañe ayer- protesto.

-también comiste ayer- contesto.

-podemos dejarlo para después- dijo mientras se estaba escondiendo debajo de la cama.

-¡claro que no! esto no es negociable- dijo y corrió a sacar al niño debajo de la cama.

- ¡NOO! no quiero- gritaba, mientras era arrastrado al baño.

Ya en el baño naruto hacia burbujas por debajo del agua en la tina caliente, mientras Yami se terminaba de lavar.

-si tienes una pregunta hazla- le dijo, pillándolo por sorpresa. Naruto llevaba varios días con una pregunta en su cabeza, pero no estaba tan seguro si se podía hacer.

-yo no tengo nada- respondió pillado.

-vamos sabes que te la contestare- le dijo ella mientras entraba a la tina con él. Naruto parecía un poco reticente a decir algo, ella lo noto pero dejo que él estuviera listo.

-¿Dónde están mi mamá y mi papá?- de todas la pregunta que el niño pudiera preguntarle jamás se imagino que esta sería justo en ese momento. -¿Por qué no están conmigo? ¿No me querían?-

-esas fueron tres preguntas- trato de bromear. Naruto solo la miro esperando la respuesta, ella suspiro pesadamente y respondió. – ahh, sabía que este día llegaría, tarde o temprano solo que espera que no fuera tan temprano-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

- ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en tus padres?- le pregunto esperando aplazar un poco aquella plática. Naruto no respondió le miraba esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. Ella decido no vacilar en la respuesta. Anteriormente había pasado días preguntándose qué le diría al pequeño cuando preguntara. según la instrucción del tercero lo mejor era mantener en secreto el nombre de sus padres para que el niño no corriera riesgo, a lo que ella estaba completamente en contra, pero después de llegar a un arreglo con el tercero decidieron solo decir media verdad. – veras Naruto, ellos no están contigo porque murieron hace tres años en la batalla contra el Kyubi- Naruto no pudo evitar entristecerse por aquella confesión. Muy dentro de él pensaba que fueron shinobis y que estaban en una misión muy larga o algo por el estilo, pero ahora esa pequeña fantasía se había ido ante la confesión. Por otro lado Yami miro la cara de tristeza y decepción del niño cuando le dijo la verdad y prosiguió. – Pero no te ponga así enano- le atrajo a ella mientras junta sus mejillas. – Ellos te querían mucho, fuiste un niño amado y deseado- naruto alzo un ceja como poniendo un poco en duda lo que ella le decía. – Para ellos era lo más importante, te querían con todo su corazón-

-¿de veras?- ella asintió y de alguna manera esto dejo convencido al pequeño.

Flas back

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño, la aves cantaban el clima a pesar de que era un poco frio era perfecto, el cielo era de un azul increíble y el sol brillaba magníficamente, el día era perfecto para salir a caminar un rato, no tenía ninguna misión, la guerra había acabado hacia casi un dos años y la paz se podía percibir en el aire, no había nada que pudiera turbar aquella paz que sentía después de tanto tiempo, oh bueno por lo menos eso creía ella.

-¡yami! ¡yami! ¡yami!- se escucho a lo lejos, mientras que se hacía más fuerte el llamado. conforme la persona se iba acercando, ella se giro y de inmediato percibió un brillo a lo lejos, era difícil no saber quién era, ser rubio y de ojos azules en esa aldea era sinónimo de no pasar desapercibido. Ella se quedo quieta esperando que este se acercara, pero entonces miro que este no disminuía la velocidad era como si un carro demoledor tratar de estrellarse contra ella.

-¿que- que pasa? ¿Qué tienes Minato?- le grito una vez que esquivo a duras penas el tren demoledor.

-es-es que, me a-caban dar-dar no-tici-a- decía agitado, ella trataba de calmarlo pero Minato parcia un niño después de ingerir una gran cantidad de azúcar.

-cálmate, no puedo entenderte- ella sabía que debía de ser una gran noticia dado que solo pocas cosas podían sorprender al grandioso Rayo Amarillo. Una vez que se hubo calmando un poco Minato hablo o por lo menos intento.

-es la mejor noticia- le decía mientras la hacía girar – es la mejor noticia, noticia, noticia- Yami ya estaba por demás mareada y minato no hablaba.

-¿pues qué es?

-¡soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!- decía mientras la agitaba de un lado al otro.

- quieres decirme que es lo que te pasa de una maldita vez- le dijo zafándose del aquel abrazo de oso con la que la sujetaba

- es que veras es genial, es lo mejor-

-quieres decirme de una buena vez que diablos te pasa me estoy empezando a molestar- le amenazo pues estaba pensando en golpearlo por turba su pequeño paseo.

- he si claro- dijo asustado, después de ver la mirada que tenia, había aprendido muy bien de Jiraiya-sensei a no hacer enojar a las chicas y sobre todo a chicas que sabían manejar armas, tenía un alto sentido de supervivencia. – Bien te diré- soltó al final. – hoy fuimos al médico y descubrimos que…-

-¿Qué?- parecía impaciente por los rodeos de este.

-bien más fácil- dijo y se rasco la cabeza en busca de una manera más fácil. –Bien ¡Tú!- Señalo haciendo énfasis en el Tú.

-yo ¿Qué?-

-vas a ser tía- soltó rápidamente.

- ¿heee?- no hubo tiempo de explicaciones la sola expresión de ella era más que suficiente para que captara rápidamente la noticia. – mi-minato tú- tú vas a-a ser p…- ahora era ella la que no podía hablar.

- si- asintió al notar que ella no podía pronuncia la palabra. -¡si estoy, digo estamos, digo kushina está embarazada!- soltó. Yami se había quedado pasmada ante la noticia se había quedado sin habla. - yami di algo ¿que te pasa, estas bien?- le decía mientras la movía asustado -¿yami estas bien te ves muy rara?-

-¡¿heee?!- soltó finalmente. -¡heee! ¿Estas seguro de eso minato? ¿No es una broma? mira que puede ser indigestión ya sabes cómo come Kushina y no me sorprendería que...- lo dijo casi tropesandose con las palabras.

-si estamos seguros- le sonrió gentilmente, ella no podía negar la noticia cuando veía aquella sonrisa. Esa sonrisa siempre la había acompañado desde que se conocían, era la sonrisa de la confianza, de la seguridad, de la verdad, y por más que ella alegara sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad.

- e-eso es, es, es ¡GENIAL!- grito y emocionada se lanzo a abrazarlo. - ¡no puede ser voy hacer tía y tú vas a ser papá!- le gritaba en el oído, ahora era ella la que parecía niña pequeña. - ¿espera? eso significa que kushina es la madre verdad- le dijo separándose de él un momento para corroborar.

-no veo quien más pueda ser- dijo divertido ante el comentario.

-mmm…- Entonces apareció kushina detrás de ella y tocio un poco para llamar la atención.

-no veo que otra podría ser si no yo - por cómo se veía parecía que había escuchado parte de la conversación.- yo seré la madre ¿por?-

- ya le di la noticia- dijo minato.

-ja- giro lo ojos. - lo decia porque creí que ya te habías ido y creí que minato se había casado con otra chica mas agraciada que tu-

- ha que lastima que no sea así, pero mi estancia es permanente- le dijo burlona.

-¡si es una lástima, pero eso se puede arreglar sabes!- le dijo sacando un kunai.

-cuando quieres mocosa- le dijo kushina mientras se ponía en guardia.

- es lo que esperaba, tú dices ¿Cuándo? y ¿Dónde? chica habanero-

- ya…ya… calma, vamos no es momento para pelear- decía un poco tímido al ver la auras de las dos, era difícil estar entre esas dos mujeres.

-JA- dijeron al mismo tiempo y se voltearon dándose las espaldas, mientras que minato no sabía dónde meterse.

-vamos… chicas- trataba de mediar Minato. Después de unos momentos, Ambas se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y sonrieron gentilmente, yami le estiro la mano y le sonrió muy contenta a lo que kushina respondió con el mismo gesto.

- felicidades futura mamá-

- felicidades a ti también, futura tía-

- esas son mis chicas- dijo minato mientras la abrazaba a ambas.

- así que tía he, voy a ser tía, suena genial-

fin de flas back

-¡YAMI!- llamo naruto.

-¿eh? Lo siento ¿me decías?-

-¿que tienes? pareces que te perdiste ¿te pasa algo?-

-N- nada Naruto solo estaba recordando algo- dijo sinceramente. –Pero a lo que quiero llegar es que no debes de dudar que tus padres te amaban, tanto que dieron su vida por ti y por esta aldea-

-mmm… ¿me querían más que tú?-

-he si- dijo pero rápidamente comprendió la pregunta. – ¿eh? que dijiste que significa eso pequeño enano- yami le agarro la cabeza y le comenzó a rascar con el puño. –Ah- suspiro. - ellos te querían mucho pero ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué?- dijo ansioso.

- yo te quiero más, mucho más- le dijo con complicidad -¿y sabes por qué?

-¿por qué?-

- porque yo te quiero por ellos y por mí, así que la que más te quiere soy yo- soltó. Naruto no podía pedir más y a su corta edad esta explicación le pareció bien. - bueno enano alguna pregunta más-

-no-

-Bueno es hora de salir del baño, si no quedaremos arrugados como viejitos-

-¿Cómo el viejo tercero?-

-Naruto- le reprimió. Y dejando salir un pesado suspiro no dijo nada más. - es hora de dormir mañana tenemos un día muy atareado-

-¡si!-

Mientras Naruto se terminaba de poner el pijama y mientras Yami se cepillaba el cabello él la llamo desde la cama.

- Yami me podrías contar una historia del 4º hokague- pidió

-¿otra?- replico un poco, no era que le desagradara contarle las anécdotas con minato, de hecho sentía que le hacia un bien a Naruto contarle sobre su padre aunque, el desconociera este pequeño dato, pero era tan frecuentes los pedidos de Naruto que se estaba quedando sin material para contar.

-si, él es genial además es asombroso, yo algún día me convertiré en hokague- grito.

- pero para eso todavía falta mucho- le dijo aventándole la toalla que tenía cerca.

-claro que lo seré, así todos me miraran y me reconocerán como un gran ninja- El pequeño parecía tan decidido que yami solo pudo sonreír. Ella miraba satisfecha a naruto brincando sobre la cama. – (Algún día se cumplirá tu sueño ya lo veraz)- pensó.

- vamos cuéntame una- insistía.

-está bien, pero una nada más y después de eso a dormir- informo.

- siiiiiiiiiiii- Ella apago las luces y ya los dos acostado en la cama empezó a contar la historia.

-Cuando el kyubi ataco la aldea era una noche muy obscura, demasiado, nadie se lo esperaba. Cuando de pronto a la mitad de la noche se escucho un estruendo ensordecedor que a todos puso en alerta máxima, todos lo shinobis se pusieron a luchar contra aquella enorme bestia- naruto parecía muy entretenido. - todos lucharon valientemente hasta que llegara el 4º hokague y cuando de pronto apareció, montado en una rana enorme que el había invocado, se desato una gran lucha. El sabia que debía defender a su aldea a toda costa y lucho fervientemente contra aquel monstruo, fue una larga y dura batalla y sacrifico su vida para proteger la villa que tanto quería, derrotando al kyubi y salvándonos a todos… bien fin eso es  
todo por esta noche es hora de dormir ya-

-¡HEEEEYY! Eso no es justo ¿es todo?- reprocho molesto por la historia tan corta.

- tu pediste una, no dijiste que querías una larga- rio por lo bajito mientras acariciaba el rostro de Naruto en la obscuridad. – además es hora de dormir… buenas noches- le dijo y deposito un cálido beso en la frente del niño.

-mmm… bueno, está bien hasta mañana- dijo, nada convencido dormir.

- hasta mañana, dulces sueños- dijo tranquila ella. Realmente naruto no se quería dormir pero se rindió rápidamente. Mientras tanto  
yami se puso a pensar que hacía mucho que ella dormía bastante bien, sin aquellas pesadillas que la atormentaban. Pero esa noche parecía que los recuerdos de aquellas noches volverían.

SUEÑO

-¿Me mandaste llamar Minato?- le llamo.

-eres rápida- le dijo sin voltear. Estaba muy entretenido viendo su rostro esculpido en la montaña desde la ventana de su oficina, no se parecía mucho a él, aunque la verdad nunca tuvo grandes esperanzas del parecido, claro refiriéndose al cabello.

-puedes demandar al escultor, por no hacer bien tu enorme cabezota en la montaña- bromeo adivinando sus pensamientos.

-supongo que mi cabello es algo rebelde- dijo mirando un mechón de cabello. -solo espero que mi hijo no herede eso de mí-

-preferirías que fuera rojo-

-si me gusta más- sonrió cual niño.

-pues la verdad yo espero que sea rubio, no quiero que molesten a mi sobrino diciendo que parece un tomate- dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. – Ya es bastante malo que se vaya a parecer a Kushina-

-dime quien podría hacerle burla, sabiendo que es el hijo del hokague- bromeo.

-pues la verdad espero que nadie lo intente porque se las verá conmigo- dijo fieramente, hasta parecía que veía el momento de golpear a cualquier mocoso que se metiera con su familia y en especial con el pequeño que estaba por llegar.

-¿no estás exagerando?- intento calmar un poco minato, ella podía ser realmente aterradora cuando se trataba del niño en cuestión.

-bien eso no importa- dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. - ¿me mandaste llamar?- insistió.

- sí, tengo una misión para ti - le informo desde el otro lado del escritorio.

-¿de qué trata?-

- Nos han llegado informes de que en el templo del fuego han estado ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas-

-¿y?-

-bien es aquí donde se pone interesante, han llegado informes de algunas desapariciones y cierto tipo de personas sospechosas que rondan el lugar desde hace varios días-

- pero eso, es irrelevante ¿porque? me estas mando a mí, eso deberías dejarlo en manos de los unos jounin de rastreo ellos…-

- Esto no es solo las desapariciones de las personas, sino hay otro motivo- Minato se llevo la mano a la barbilla, ella miro el gesto y decidio callar, al parecer el solo hacia eso cuando era algo muy serio.

-¿otro motivo? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-esta es una misión muy importante y solo te la puedo confiar a ti- señalo serio y orgulloso.

-¿que es lo que está pasando?- pregunto un poco turbada por la seriedad y la extrema confianza que ponía Minato en ella.

-te estoy encomendando esta misión que es de suma importancia, ya que no quiero que se corran rumores sobre esto-

- basta minato, tu solo me hablas de esa manera cuando…-

-cuando es algo de vida o muerte- termino él.

-me estas asustando-

-oh, no puedo creer que ¿tú? el karazu no shi asustada, eso si es una novedad-

- déjate de estupideces que es lo que está pasando- exigió molesta por el comentario burlón de Minato.

- bien, bien- dijo minato mientras traba de calmar la furia que ahora era evidente en ella. –Lo que estoy por decirte debes de saber que es información confidencial- su tono ahora se volvió serio, a lo que Yami solo asintió. - Jiraiya-sensei me informo algo sobre esto-

-¿Jiraiya-sensei? Pero no hemos sabido nada de él desde hace meses- dijo preocupada.

– Se ha mantenido en contacto conmigo desde que se fue- Yami pareció entender que estaba dando muchos rodeos a todo aquello. - parece que hay cierta organización que esta conformada por shinobis renegados, parece ser que se llama "AKATSUKI"-

-¿Akatsuki?-

-así es, son shinobis que se encuentran en el libro bingo, sabes mejor que yo que alguna vez fueron elementos valiosos para sus aldeas- minato callo un momento para pensar mejor la información. - no sabemos si ellos tengan algo que ver con las desapariciones en el templo de fuego, pero si ese es el caso, necesito que tu vallas a investigar, no quiero corre riesgos innecesarios y se desate otra guerra-

-¿entonces me mandas para rastreo y caza de esa organización?- confirmo.

-caza no, puesto que ni Jiraiya-sensei ha podido dar con ellos- aquello realmente sorprendió a Yami, que ni siquiera él los pudiera encontrar ya hablaba bastante bien de esos Akatsuki.

-solo quiero que valla he investigues-

-pienso que para eso no se necesita que valla yo-

- necesito a alguien de confianza para esto, Danzo-sama también está interesado en esta organización y conocemos bastante bien sus métodos- minato la miro seriamente.

-ese maldito viejo- replico ella. A Yami no le agradaba para nada el líder de la raíz AMBU era un excelente shinobi no cabía duda, pero sus métodos eran completamente inhumanos, además de que trato de llevarla con él, para obtener más votos en la nominación Hokague cuando postularon a Minato, como era obvio ella se negó. No sin antes ganarse la enemistad de tan amable señor.

-que irrespetuosa- le reprimió severamente.

-lo siento, pero el…-

-¡basta!- le ordeno. Inmediatamente se mordió el labio tratando de no ponerse a discutir por algo sin importancia. – quiero que entiendas que esta misión es de suma importancia, a tal grado que ni siquiera Danzo-sama se tiene que enterar ¿puedo contar contigo para esto?- el modulo su voz mirándola. Ella le miro sonreír y no pudo decir que no.

-bien me haré cargo-

- la tomaría yo pero…-

- por supuesto que no, si tú te vas la villa quedaría desprotegida- le grito golpeando el escritorio molesta porque siquiera pensara en poner un pie fuera de la aldea. -además kushina ya pronto dará luz y tú tienes que estar aquí, los ancianos de por sí ya están molestos con el embarazo tan largo de ella, será mejor que yo me encargue de esto- resoplo al final.

- Gracias no podría confiarle a nadie más esta misión-

- aunque me gustaría dejar a alguien encargado de tu seguridad, si es que por alguna razón necesitas salir de la aldea-

- no creo que sea necesario, se cuidarme bien si ti-

- no puedo permitir eso, soy la encargada de tu seguridad y la de la aldea necesito que la seguridad se perfecta porque…-

-¡vamos! no, nos va a pasar nada y para proteger la aldea estoy yo ¿no?, no me dieron el fulano titulo solo porque si- Minato la observo, a pesar de que era más joven que él siempre fue la más madura de los dos, todavía no lograba entender de dónde sacaba aquella madurez, era como si ella quisiera cargar con todo el peso de todos y eso le preocupaba bastante.

-¡minato! yo-

-¡basta! se le asigno una misión, jefa de la escuadra de seguridad de konoha, yo el 4º hokague Namikase Minato le di una orden – ella escucho el cambio de voz y colocándose en un firmes perfecto acato lo que se le pidió.

- Yo, jefa de seguridad de la aldea escondida entre las hojas Megurine Yami acepto la misión ¿cuando debo partir hokague- sama?-

- Mañana a primera hora ya le asigne un equipo, será discreto pero solo usted sabrá la verdadera razón de esta misión así que cuento con usted-

- si, entonces con su permiso me retiro- ella estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Minato la llamo.

-Yami-chan – ella giro al mencionar su nombre con el adjetivo "chan" hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese adjetivo, desde que entro activamente en ANBU. – Nos vemos en casa para cenar- ella solo asintió y se retiro.

_Yami se encontraba sumida en una pesadilla, pero más que una pesadilla era el recuerdo. Cuando se tuvo que marchar a su misión y después de eso jamás volvió a ver a Minato y Kushina por lo menos no, vivos._

- ten cuidado en esta misión- le dacia un kushina bastante embarazada. Era demasiado temprano para que cualquier aldeano estuviera levantado y enfrente de la enorme puerta de la villa Minato y Kushina la despedían.

- lo tendré kushina no te preocupes- le sonrió amablemente, no quería que ella se preocupara y menos en el estado tan avanzado en el que encontraba.

- te ves pálida- le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su frente para verificar que no tuviera algún signo de fiebre.

-estoy bien Kushina-le dijo y amablemente quitaba su mano de su frente. – solo que no pude dormir bien anoche- sonaba algo cansada.

-¿tuviste otra pesadilla?- se apresuro a decir minato, de hecho estaba un poco preocupado, desde hacía un par de semanas ella no parecía dormir bien a causa de sus pesadillas. –¿De que trato esta vez?-

-no es nada- intento calmarle. Pero ella estaba empezando a alarmarse, no eran pesadillas era solo una, una que no la dejaba tranquila.

-tal vez si nos la cuentas te sientas mejor- dijo solicita. Y por más extraño que pareciera acepto.

- soñé…- se detuvo un momento tratando de recordarla. - soñé que la aldea estaba devastada y…- se detuvo tratando de si pronunciar las palabras o no.

-¿y?- presiono minato.

-b-bueno que ustedes… ustedes- su habla se fue convirtiéndose en susurro. –Estaban muertos- soltó.

- Yami ¿nosotros qué?- pregunto minato.

- ya-ya te dije que no fue nada, es solo un sueño- se apresuro a decir, para dejar aquel tema por la paz. – seguramente no puedo dormir bien por el exceso de trabajo, cuando regrese de esta misión me tomare unas vacaciones ¿Qué les parece?- dijo contenta.

-excelente idea- sonrió minato. – por fin parece que no tendré que obligarte a…- pero antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación su escuadro llego.

-es hora de partir Taicho- le anuncio un joven. Ella se giro para despedirse de Minato y Kushina.

- me voy entonces- sonrió y acercándose al vientre de kushina le hablo al bebe. -nos vemos Naruto espero que cuando regrese ya estés en este mundo, estoy ansiosa por conocerte-

-regresa pronto- dijo minato y cubriendo la distancia de un paso la abrazo cálidamente. Ella se sorprendió un momento pero después sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Algo dentro de ella se negaba a irse en ese momento, sentía que aquello sonaba a despedida y el sentimiento de la pesadilla se hacía más y más fuerte.

-te quiero mucho "Oni-chan"- le susurro aferrándose con mas fuerza a su chaleco a lo que Minato correspondió con un apretón más fuerte.

-yo también te quiero mi pequeña Imouto-chan- dijo separándose de ella y coloco un casto y tierno beso en su frente.

-pero de que se trata- reclamo Kushina ante la escena. – ni que ella se estuviera marchando para siempre, esto no es una despedida- entonces sin que siquiera ella se lo esperara, Yami la abrazo, aunque era algo difícil ya que su prominente vientre se interponía. Kushina se sorprendió un poco pero le devolvió el cálido abrazo sin pedirle explicaciones.

-te quiero mucho Kushina- susurro. Ella sonrió y la abrazo más fuerte.

-yo también, regresa pronto- dijo tranquila. Después de aquella cálida despedida y a pesar de no querer partir, se separo.

-bien es hora de irme-

-ten cuidado- dijo minato abrazando a Kushina.

-lo tendré- entonces giro talones y junto con su escuadrón emprendió el viaje.

Esos eran los últimos recuerdos que ella tenía de ellos. Ya que durante su misión aquella tragedia sucedió. Lo que siguió después fueron los aterradores recuerdos de ver el cuerpo de Minato en una mesa fría de la morgue. Volvió a revivir aquel doloroso sentimiento de frialdad en todo su cuerpo, el sentimiento de pérdida cuando se aferrarse al cuerpo sin vida de Minato mientras algunos compañeros trataban de alejarla para que se lo llevaran. Incluso podía escuchar nítidamente los gritos desgarradores que daba mientras la alejaban.

Recordaba el pobre consuelo que el tercero trataba de brindarle sin ningún resultado. Lo siguiente que supo fue que habían muerto y la infinita soledad y tristeza que siguió, les lloro, lloro tanto que no sabía si en algún momento dejo de llorar, lloro hasta quedarse sin lagrimas. Aquellos recuerdos eran tan vivos que sintió que lo estaba viviendo por segunda vez. Lo siguiente que recordaba con bastante claridad fue el agujero negro donde callo, se había metido de lleno en el trabajo para no pensar, para no sentir, para no vivir.

¡Pero entonces! Como un cálido rayo de sol, el primer recuerdo de Naruto ingresando a su vía apareció. Vio de nuevo aquellos ojos azules mirándola por primera vez y claro mirando el pelo rubio que ella deseo que heredara de su padre. Después de eso los siguientes recuerdos fueron más felices, hasta el amanecer.

Escucho el trinar de unas aves y la luz de daba de lleno en el rostro, poco a poco abrió los ojos e inmediatamente el primer rostro que vio, fue el de naruto dormir justo a su lado y sin poder evitarlo sonrió acariciando aquel ingobernable pelo rubio. Se movió despacio para no despertar al niño, tenía que preparar el desayudo para dos.

-hoy es un día muy especial- se dijo así misma.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 5 Papá y Mamá

ESTOY VIVA DE NUEVO... SI YA SE TARDE UNA SEMANA Y SI YA SE QUE DIJE que la historia la tenia escrita hace mucho tiempo, pero tenia que corregir algunas cosas... en fin espero les guste esta parte... ya estamos cerca del final... oh un saludo y besos a todos lo que me siguen(si creo que si es asi) y por dejar sus comentarios y las correcciones que me han hecho, sobre todo a outcome 5 por las correcciones en dos pequeñas palabras pero muy importantes... y lamento no haber agradecido antes... pero mas vale tarde que nunca!

Claro que a todos los demás también les agradezco seguir la historia... ahora les comentare sobre un comentario bastante gracioso que me llego por mensajería privada... felicitándome por la historia y lo mucho que le gustaba pero hubo un pequeño detalle que me sorprendió bastante y la pregunta era "¿eres chica?" bien esto en vez de molestarme casi hace que me haga pipi de la risa... se que hay mucho hombre escritores... octavio paz... pablo neruda, agibran jalil gibran y mario benedetti y muchos otros pero creo que podremos distinguir entre el lenguaje de una hombre al de una mujer... así que contestando esa pregunta si soy una chica lo unico que si no responderé es la edad.

Un consejo chicos jamas, pero jamas le pregunte eso a una mujer... amenos que quieran poner en riesgo su integridad física y quieran la paternidad... no es que a mi me moleste... pero aveses uno se lleva decepciones muy grandes respecto a eso...

en fin espero que les guste este capitulo y por favor COMENTEN! pasen la historia a sus amigos... a los amigos de sus amigos... al sus parientes cercanos a los no tan cercanos, a sus vecinos, al primo del vecino que es sobrino del amigos de su tía política de la prima que trabaja en la tienda de la esquina... pásenla a quien ustedes quieran... bien disfruten y COMENTEN POR FAVOR!

**PAPÁ Y MAMÁ**

_(Ya se no soy buena poniendo títulos) _

Unas horas mas tarde Naruto despertó por el creciente aroma a comida que llenaba la casa.

-Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto ella al ver al niño en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenos días- contesto todavía adormilado.

-vete a lavar para que desayunes- le dijo tranquilamente, el pequeño estaba por dar media vuelta cuando escucho un suave tarareo, rápidamente noto que Yami estaba de muy buen humor y eso lo hacia a él estar de muy, muy buen humor también. – No me escuchaste Naruto, te dije que fueras a lavarte- le volvió a repetir.

-¿eh? Si- unos minutos mas tarde el desayuno ya estaba listo en la mesa. Y al llegar Naruto miro con un desagrado lo que estaba frente a el. -¿de verdad tengo que comer esto?- dijo mientras veía el plato de comida con un muy bien pronunciado desagrado.

-si- dijo ella mientras comía una saludable arbolito de brocoli. – Necesitas comer mas verduras-

-pero-

-deja de quejarte y cómelas necesitas crecer más y las verduras te ayudaran-

-¿Pero?-

-nada de peros, te las comes y punto- e inmediatamente le tomo por el cuello y le rasco la cabeza con su puño. – Eres bastante enano para tu edad, necesitas comer más verduras-

-hay-hay- duele-duele- le decía mientras intentaba zafarse de ella.

-pues cómelas-

-bien, lo haré, lo haré-

-ese es mi chico- dijo alegre.

Naruto pincho con su tenedor un arbolito de brócoli y lo miro con resignación. Después de admirarlo un poco y pensar demasiado lo comenzó a masticar. Yami miraba la cara que este ponía al masticar y sonreía al verlo comer, de cierta manera era divertido cada mañana. Por otro lado Naruto miraba comer plácidamente el brócoli a Yami y se preguntaba ¿Cuándo? brócoli debería de comer para llegar a ser tan fuerte como ella, no era que le entusiasmara comerlo pero solo se lo preguntaba. Naruto quería mucho a Yami y de cierta forma le daba igual que las personas le despreciaran si la tenía a su lado no pedía nada más.

Después de un rico y nutritivo y hasta cierto punto desagradable desayuno, Naruto ayudaba a lavar los platos.

-¿Hay algo en especial que quieres que te prepare esta noche por tu cumpleaños?- pregunto.

- ¿he? ¿ Cocinaras? Creo que deberé de tomar algo para el estomago-

- ¿Qué dijiste?- replico molesta

- nada de nada- ella se volteo algo indignada.

-y-ya se que soy una experta en la cocina pero hoy por ser tu cumpleaños me esforzare-

- ¿puede ser Ramen?- dijo emocionado.

-¿Ramen?-

-si es delicioso-

-mmm… veré que puedo hacer-

-si, yupi… ramen, ramen, ramen- gritaba por todo el departamento.

-oye- le llamo. – ven te tengo una sorpresa- dijo mientras se secaba las manos.

-una sorpresa ¿para mí?-

-claro que para ti…ven acompáñame. Naruto no pudo evitar saltar mientras la seguía al pequeño balcón. Pero al salir no vio nada que pudiera parecer un regalo. – Mira- dijo señalando un bulto negro, que mas bien parecía una caja tapada con una manta.

-¿Qué es eso?- le dijo mientras observaba con precaución aquello.

-bien, si lo destapas lo sabrás- le animo.

Rápidamente quito la manta y descubrió que era una jaula. Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado, dos pequeños aves estaban en la jaula. Dos pequeñas aves de un color crema bastante sutil, era extraño Naruto nunca había visto aves de ese color además los dos traían una mancha en el pecho, una roja y otra amarilla, lo cual a naruto le parecía mas inusual e interesante. yami miro orgullosa como el niño las miraba sorprendido.

-¡pájaros!-

-¿te gustan?- pregunto satisfecha.

-son lindos-

-me alegra, porque de ahora en adelante tendrás que cuidarlos- Naruto volteo curioso.

-¿son para mi?- pregunto, al parecer no pensaba que ella le pudiera dar algo que estuviera vivo.

-pues para quien mas si, no-

-¿de verdad?-

-¡claro!- Yami veía como Naruto inspeccionaba la jaula con las dos pequeñas aves en su interior. –¡Oh!pero estas no son unas simples pajaritos-

-¿no?-

-nop, mira abre la jaula- indico.

-pero se van a escapar-

-no lo harán, abre la jaula- y muy a su pesar este abrió la pequeña puerta, inmediatamente las aves salieron volando, pero para sorpresa del pequeño las aves no escaparon si, no que ambas se posaron en los hombros del niño. – vez te dije que no se irían-

-¿pero? ¿Cómo?-

-bien estos chiquitines- ella extendió un dedo donde una de la avez se poso. – Están entrenados para seguir el chakra de su dueño- la pequeña ave voló a su hombro. – este de aquí, sigue mi chakra- dijo señalando el que tenia en el hombro. –y ese de ahí sigue el tuyo- Naruto miro a la pequeña ave que tenia en su hombro y no puedo evitar sonreír. – así que cuando están separadas se pueden encontrar, no importa donde estén, sin duda se encontraran-

-¡genial!-

- ellos me llevaran a ti cuando tu estés lejos de mi y viceversa. Ellos te guiaran a las personas que amas, oh por lo menos eso me dijo una vez alguien-

-¿y no se perderán?-

-no, de hecho puedes utilizarlas para que te guíen a casa-

-¿Cómo pueden ellos guiarme a casa?-

-bien ellos puedes rastrear tu chakra por más pequeño que este sea y donde crees que pueda haber mas chakra acumulado- naruto pensó un momento.

-¡en casa!- fue su escandalosa respuesta.

-¡bingo! Así que solo tienes que pedirle a alguno de los dos que te lleve a casa y ellos te traerán, no tienes porque preocuparte por perderte- le dijo guiñándole el ojo tiernamente. - ¿te gusta tu regalo?-

- gracias, gracias, es genial, te quiero mucho- le dijo lanzándose y cayendo juntos al piso comenzaron a reír.

-calma enano - ella le devolvió el abrazo dulcemente - yo también te quiero mucho naruto-

Después del agradable regalo, Naruto salió corriendo rumbo al puesto de Ramen, estaba muy emocionado por por mostrarle a Ayame y su padre el maravilloso regalo que Yami le había hecho, además de que era la primera vez que salía solo, después de todo ahora no tenia miedo de perderse. Iba tranquilamente por la calle orgulloso del gran regalo que le habían hecho, pero iba tan absorto en la pequeña ave que sin querer choco contra una persona.

Inmediatamente Naruto se disculpo y al parecer aquella persona también lo iba a hacer pero en cuanto miro aquel pequeño rostro, la furia y el odio inundo los ojos y el rostro del aldeano. El no dijo nada pero su mirada hablo peor que si se lo hubiera gritado. Entonces naruto miro a su alrededor y todas la miradas como si el pequeño hubiera cometido el peor crimen jamás imaginado, le demostraban su desprecio y su horror.

Volvió a preguntase que era lo que él había hecho para que ellos lo odiasen, pero era demasiado pequeño y aquello era una carga muy pesada a un para un adulto.

-YA LO VERÁN ALGÚN DÍA ME CONVERTIRÉ EN HOKAGE Y TODO TENDRÁN QUE RESPÉTAME - grito y rápidamente salió corriendo, tratando de alejar aquella sensación de impotencia y dolor que le causaba el desprecio de la gente.

Naruto corrió y corrió buscando una manera de no pensar, de no sentir, vago por las calles de Konoha por horas tratando de olvidar aquel incidente. Y adecir verdad incluso había olvidado del porque había salido. Entonces sin darse cuenta el sol se estaba volviendo anaranjado y un pequeño ruido proveniente de su estomago, le hizo volver a la realidad, miro para todos lado y no reconoció nada, eran calles que no conocía y por mas que busco algo familiar, solo noto que estaba perdido.

Naruto tenia el animo por lo suelos y a pesar de querer empezar a llorar se aguanto las ganas. Camino un poco mas hasta encontrar una pequeña colina y se sentó a la sombra del un gran árbol que ahí se encontraba. Se encogió y abrazo sus rodillas, estaba perdió, tenia hambre y extrañaba a Yami, miro la villa que ahora se estaba empezando a bañar de una luz naranja y para cualquier persona aquel espectáculo podría haber sido una maravillosa vista, pero en ese momento Naruto no le presto la mas minima atención.

-tengo hambre y comienza a hacer frió- susurro mientras enterraba su cara en sus rodillas.

* * *

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese niño?- se decía Yami preocupada mientras decoraba el pastel que había encargado. -¿no se pudo haber perdido?- se decía. Entonces miro el reloj y noto lo tarde aque era.

Ya era demasiado tarde y Naruto no había regresado de su pequeña excursión a Ramen Ichiaku. Ella jamás lo hubiera dejado ir solo a pesar de que estaba relativamente cerca de su casa, pero el niño había insistido tanto en ir solo, que después de una larga hora de "por favor siiiii" logro convencerla para que lo dejara ir, con la promesa de que regresaría pronto. Pero ya era tarde y no había regresado, no era que tuviese miedo de que se perdiera después de todo llevaba el ave con el, pero su corazón se sentía oprimido y comenzó a alarmarse.

* * *

-Yami, estoy perdido ven- dijo bajito, mientras trataba de reprimir su llanto.

* * *

-Naruto- susurro como si ella lo hubiese escuchado, miro por la ventana y su corazón se oprimió cual pasa. – Suficiente voy a buscarlo- dijo, justo en ese momento escucho tocar la puerta, corrió a abrir pensando que podría ser Naruto, pero al abrir su corazón se estrujo a un mas, eran Ayame y su padre que habían llegado para celebrar el cumpleaños del pequeño.

-Yami-sama, llegamos un poco temprano para ayudar- dijeron alegres.

-Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan ¿naruto no viene con ustedes?- pregunto cuando no vio al pequeño con ellos.

-¿Naruto-kun? No ¿Por qué?-

-¿no fue a verlos esta mañana?-

-no, de hecho hoy no abrimos- le dijeron sinceramente.

-¿Qué pasa Yami-sama?- pregunto Ayame.

-Naruto salió esta mañana a mostrarles el regalo que le di, dijo que volvería temprano pero…- ambos adultos y la pequeña parecían realmente preocupados.

-tal vez- trato decir Ayame.

-no lo digas Ayame- intervino su padre. – él esta bien, puede que solo se allá entretenido en algún puesto o en el parque- quiso convencer Teuchi.

-voy a salir a buscarlo- les informo.

-vamos con usted- se ofreció Teuchi.

-no, me gustaría que se quedaran aquí por si es que el llegara a regresar- rápidamente se quito el delantal y lo arrojo al suelo.

-este bien-

-siéntanse como en su casa, regresare pronto- le dijo y salió corriendo.

-¿crees que Naruto-kun este bien Papá?- pregunto la pequeña mientras observaba el pequeño obsequio que traía en las manos.

-claro que esta bien- le animo.

Ambos se adentraron mas en el departamento y miraron el pastel a medio decorar y junto a este todo para decorar la casa para una fiesta. Teuchi sonrió y junto con Ayame decidieron ayudar.

Yami corrían por entre los tejados de las casas y a cada cierta distancia se detenía para poder buscar a Naruto, pero sin éxito.

-¿Dónde te metiste Naruto?-

* * *

Naruto se sentía cada vez mas deprimido y tenia hambre, entonces un pequeño picoteo en su hombro le llamo la atención La pequeña ave de pecho amarillo que Yami le había regalado no se había separado de él en todo el trayecto y ahora parecía querer llamar su atención.

-¿no te fuiste?- dijo triste. Entonces las palabras de ella retumbaron en cabeza – (de hecho puedes utilizarlas para que te guíen a casa, ellos me llevaran a ti cuando tu estés lejos de mi y viceversa. Ellos te guiaran a las personas que amas.) ¡tu me puedes llevar a casa!- grito mientras que la pequeña ave revoloteaba encima de su cabeza. -¡vamos llévame a casa!- le grito y la pequeña ave emprendió el vuelo con Naruto tras el.

* * *

-¿Dónde estas Naruto?- se decía mientras trataba de ahogar su angustia, recordando que era una shinobi entrenada. Se quedo quieta tratando de que su razón reinara y pensar claramente como encontrar al niño, pero la angustia de que algo le hubiese pasado ganaba la batalla a su razón. respiro profundo y trato de pensar claramente. –lo tengo- dijo después de un minuto, entonces silbo suave pero a una frecuencia que ella conocía. Al poco tiempo del llamado miro una pequeña ave. Ella estiro el brazo y el ave se poso en el. – rastrea a Naruto- le indico y la pequeña ave empezó el vuelo.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato de seguir al ave Naruto miro que estaba llegando a una zona boscosa pero el ave seguía volando y el sabia que tenia que seguirla.

-tal vez sea un atajo- se dijo. Entonces se encontró en medio de un paraje. Se acerco y noto un pequeño monumento donde el ave se poso.- ¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto, no reconocía aquel lugar y eso le alarmo. - te dije que quería ir casa tonta ave- le gritaba. - ahora no se donde estoy- le decía a punto de llorar. Entonces alguien le hablo, era una voz suave y masculina.

- hola – Naruto volteo y se encontró con un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida, era rubio igual que él y tenia los mismos ojos azules igual que él, pero era muy alto y vestía como un Shinobi y sobretodo se veía muy fuerte, pero su mirada era cálida. -¿que haces aquí solo pequeño?- le dijo tranquilo.

-Hola ¿yo?- Naruto no podía dejar de ver al extraño, pero estaba aun mas sorprendido de que aquel sujeto fuera tan amable con el. Por otro lado aquel sujeto le miraba tiernamente, con cariño, con amor. ¿Pero que padre no mira a su hijo con amor? Minato estaba ahí parado frente a su hijo solo sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo pequeño? ¿Te perdiste?- le volvió a preguntar.

-b-bueno si- bajo la mirada avergonzado. –pero se suponía que esta ave tonta me llevaría a casa, pero en lugar de eso me trajo hasta aquí y no se como llegar ahora- soltó molesto.

-¿te refieres a este amiguito?- entonces la pequeña ave voló de la tumba al hombro de Minato. -¿sabes? No deverias decirle cosas tan tristes, seguramente el te trajo aquí para algo- le animo.

-pero…- Naruto quería ponerse a llorar, estaba cansado y con hambre, pero no quería llorar enfrente de un desconocido que parecía ser muy fuerte.

-¿como te llamas?- le pregunto mientras su mano acariciaba su cabeza. él se sorprendió, era la primera persona después de Yami y el tercero que le hacia un cariño como aquel.

- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-

-¡ah! con que naruto, es un buen nombre- dijo Minato exagerando las palabras, para alegrar un poco al niño. El resultado fue inmediato ya que Naruto no dudo en mostrarle una enorme sonrisa por elogiar su nombre. -¿y dime con quien vives?-

-¿por que me lo preguntas? ¿Sabes? yami me dice que no hable con personas sospechosas-

-¿entonces yo te repesco sospechoso?-

-no ¿pero?- dijo pensativo.

- haces bien en escucharla- dijo sonriente. –Ella es una buena persona-

-claro que lo es- se apresuro a confirmar. – ella es muy fuerte y…- naruto no paro de decir lo genial que para él era.

-¿pero dime vives con ella?- volvió a preguntar.

-si, ella fue quien me dio a esta ave, dijo que le pidiera que me llevara a casa y lo aria pero…- bajo la cabeza recordando que estaba perdido

-mmm… ella te los dio- he hincando a la altura del niño le dijo. - pues cuídalo mucho es un regalo muy especial, ellos siempre te guiaran a las personas que mas te aman-

-Yami dijo lo mismo- sonó sorprendido de que el desconocido le hubiese dicho las mismas palabras.

- es una chica muy lista- entonces como si no lo pudiesen evitar ambos sonrieron ampliamente y de la misma manera. A naruto el extraño le agradaba era una persona cálida y buena, claro según el.

-¿cual es tu nombre? nii-chan- le pregunto pillando a Minato.

-yo… bueno- Minato se paso la mano por atrás nerviosamente.

-¿no puedes decirme?-

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que…- le respondió Minato.

-bueno no importa nii-chan ¿quieres venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?- le extendió alegremente. Minato lo miro atentamente y sonrio.

-¡ah! Es tu cumpleaños-

- si- respondió alegre.

-¿sabes? hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona que conozco-

-¿en serio? Igual que yo-

- si-

-¿y quien es?-

-es alguien muy especial- y tras decir estas palabras observo al pequeño con una expresión llena de ternura y amor.

-¿especial?-

- si, se parece mucho a ti-

-¿a mi?-

-si, un pequeño que deje hace mucho, mucho tiempo y al que estoy esperando- Minato miraba a Naruto, tan pequeño y tan parecido a él y Kushina que era doloroso.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando a que él venga?-pregunto, y por alguna extraña razón esperaba que aquel al que esperaba no se hubiese perdido como el.

-¿no mucho?- soltó.

-espero que venga pronto ya esta obscureciendo y Yami dice que es peligroso cuando esta obscuro-

- no te preocupes por eso, él ya esta aquí- su voz sonaba un poco triste.

-¡he! ¿Donde donde?- naruto miraba a todos lados esperando ver a un niño, pero no veía nada salvo el sol naranja que poco a poco comenzaba a ocultarse.

Justo en ese momento Minato abrazo al pequeño fuertemente enterando su cara en sus cabellos rubios, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse. Naruto por su parte no dijo nada cuando el extraño lo abrazo, sentía que aquel extraño necesitaba algo y como cuando Yami este le rodeo con sus pequeño brazos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! hijo- susurro Minato.

- gracias nii-chan ¿pero porque me dices hijo?-

-has crecido bien Naruto- le volvió a susurrar mientras lo soltaba poco a poco. Entonces el ave voló del hombro de Minato al de Naruto y al mismo tiempo otra pequeña ave revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas.

-¡NARUTO!- se escucho un llamado a lo lejos. -¡NARUTO!- se volvió a escuchar y el niño volteo a ver de donde lo llamaban.

- Nii-chan es yami- grito cuando pudo distinguir la silueta. Pero al volverse se dio cuenta de que aquel sujeto se había marchado.

-¡YAMI!- grito al mismo tiempo que le hacia señales con la mano.

-¡NARUTO!- volvió a gritar cuando escucho llamándola.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!- Llegando hacia donde él estaba, le abrazo casi llorando.

-¿donde te habías metido? me tenias muy preocupada- le decia mientras lo estrujaba

-yo...-

- no vuelvas hacerlo nunca, me entendiste nunca, casi me matas del susto-

-lo siento, pero el pajarito me trajo hasta aquí en lugar de llevarme a la casa- dijo tímido -¿pero sabes? me encontré con un sujeto muy raro que me felicito por mi cumpleaños-

-¿un sujeto raro? ¿A que te refieres con eso? Te he dicho que no hables con extraños y ¿como fue que llegaste hasta este  
lugar tan apartado de la casa?-

- ya te dije el pájaro me trajo asta aquí en lugar de la casa- le dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto. Yami que hasta ese momento no sabia donde estaba miro la lapida detrás de Naruto. Ella sonrió, se levanto e inclinándose agradeció.

-Gracias, yo cuidare de él-

-¿a quien le hablas?-

-a nadie, bien enano es hora de volver a casa- dijo mas tranquila.

-¡si!- y tomando su mano se alejaron de aquel lugar. –oye ¿pero como supiste que estaba aquí?- entonces Yami volvió a silbar y las pequeñas aves se posaron en sus hombros.

-te lo dije, estos pequeños siempre me guiarían a ti no importa donde estés naruto estaba feliz y volteo a mirar aquel pequeño lugar donde estuvo y pudo observar por un momento al extraño que le había hecho compañía un rato, entonces un sentimiento cálido se albergo en su corazón. - en fin eso ya te lo explique, es hora de ir a casa todos ya estarán esperando comeremos pastel ¡vamos!-

-¡si pastel! ¡Pastel! ¡Pastel!-

-¡ah! pero no podrás comer mucho o te vas a enfermar, así que solo podrás comer tres rebanadas-

- eso no es justo es mi cumpleaños- y con aquella pequeña discusión se marchaban dejando a un Minato feliz de observar aquella escena.

Después del susto y llegar a casa sano y salvo, el tercero, Ayame y su padre junto con Yami celebraron su tercer cumpleaños.

* * *

Su cuarto año paso muy rápido y entre raspones, resfriados y toda clase de excusas para no bañarse y comer verduras llegaba la mañana de su quinto cumpleaños. Naruto creía saludable y sobretodo un poco confiado, ahora podía salir sin ningún problema o temor a perderse y Yami ya no se preocupaba. Lamentablemente no era de mucho ayuda cuando se escondía o quería librarse del baño o alguna travesura, puesto que los pájaros siempre lo encontraban.

A últimas fechas el usaba demasiado a las aves, dado que Yami se ausentaba por algunos días por cuestión de misiones y él los mandaba para que ellos la trajeran, de hecho la noche anterior había soltado a ambas aves, pero entre la espera se había quedado dormido. Por la mañana los rayos del sol y el canto de las aves lo despertaron y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Yami.

-¡estoy en casa!-

-bienvenida-

-recibí tu mensaje-

-¿en serio?

- si, me dijeron que tenias miedo de estar solo en la noche y que tenia que regresar rápido-

-¡e-eso no es cierto!- balbuceo con las mejillas encendidas.- yo no tengo miedo.

-mmm… ¿de verdad?-

-de verdad-

-mira un fantasma detrás de ti-

-¿un fantasma donde donde?- grito asustado.

-no es cierto bobo solo bromeo- dijo riendo por la cara que este había puesto. –oh por cierto-interrumpió su diversión. –Felicidades hoy cumples 5 años enano-

- ya soy bastante grande- se inflo al notar que era solo un poco mas alto que el año anterior.

- así, pues como ya eres grande, tengo un regalo para ti- le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Genial ¿que es? ¿Que es? pregunto emocionado.

- bien cámbiate que vamos a salir.

-¿a dónde?-

-¡a tú primera práctica de entrenamiento ninja!- Naruto salto y corrió por toda la casa mientras espera que Yami estuviera lista para salir, estaba emocionado por su primera práctica, por fin se había cumplido uno de su sueños después de innumerables horas que le rogó entrenarlo.

Cuando la canasta con comida estuvo lista junto con los demás utensilios que necesitarían ambos salieron rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento.

Al llegar al mencionado lugar miro un enorme estanque y junto una gran arboleda, era el sitio perfecto.

- llegamos, es aquí- le notifico muy animada ya que ese lugar le traía muchos y muy buenos recuerdos.

- genial me enseñaras como lanzar los kunai y las shiriken aprenderé a esconderme aprenderé a pelear verdad- naruto parecía muy emocionado y no dejaba de dar vueltas por todos lados.

-tranquilo enano- le detuvo, pues la estaba mareando con tantas vueltas.- todavía falta un poco para eso, primero que nada calentaremos, es importante para cualquier actividad física.

-¡Hey eso no es justo!-

- Regla # 17, un shinobi debe trabajar adecuadamente su cuerpo y mente, así que primero empezaremos por hacer un pequeño calentamiento- le indico, al principio esto no le pareció lo mas divertido, pero al cabo de un rato dejo que ella continuara. -daremos unas vueltas al rededor de ese estanque para empezar.

Ambos empezaron con el calentamiento naruto tenia un gran entusiasmo y escuchaba con mucha atención todo lo que yami le decía trabajaron arduamente durante toda la mañana y cerca del medio día, ella le dio una pequeña demostración de su manejo con las shuriken y kunais, le mostró como se debía esconder un ninja y demás cosas a los que Naruto solo miraba fascinado y con rostro de querer imitarlo también.

Fue una un día completamente perfecto, durante la comida la plática fue amena, sobre pequeñas cosas, algunas de las aventuras que tenia Yami en sus misiones omitiendo claramente los asesinatos de las personas que ella realizaba y claro otra historia larga sobre el 4° hokage. Naruto la escuchaba atentamente y no perdía detalle de las peleas que ella describía. El día pasó excesivamente rápido.

-Naruto ve a lavarte yo recogeré lo de aquí- le pidió.

-bien no tardare- corrió rumbo al estanque. Mientras naruto se lavaba las manos una mujer apareció.

-hola pequeño ¿que haces aquí - pregunto aquella mujer con cierta melancolía en su voz. Naruto no contesto de inmediato se le quedo mirando con gran asombro cuando levanto la mirada para ver quien le hablaba. Era una chica muy linda, de cabello rojo sangre y de piel blanca, tenía unos bellos ojos color violeta muy tierno.

-hola nee-chan-

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?- volvió a preguntar.

-me lavo las manos-

- eres un buen niño- le halago Kushina miraba el pequeño con devoción y ternura, e inclinándose a la altura del pequeño comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, mientras que Naruto no podía recordar a otra persona que no fuera Yami haciendo aquel cariño, estaba bastante asombrado. -realmente eres un buen niño verdad naruto-

-¿como sabes mi nombre?- en cuanto escucho eso Naruto se alejo de ella con un brinco poniéndose en guardia. -¿acaso eres un espía de otra aldea? ¿Como sabes mi nombre?- le exigió saber.

Kushina al principio se sorprendió y se limito a sonreía, la actitud del pequeño no podía será mas interesante.

-No soy ninguna espía pero si te puedo decir que se muchas cosas de ti Naruto, siempre estoy observándote- ella estiro su mano tratando de alcanzar la mejilla del niño, pero este se alejo un paso mas de ella.

-lo sabia eres una espía de otra aldea y quieres atacar a yami-

- claro que no soy espía y no quiero lastimarte a ti ni a Yami- le sonrió esperanzada de que se relajara. – dime tengo cara de espía Naruto la miro de pies a cabeza y no parecía mala persona, por lo menos para el.

-nop ¿pero porque dices que sabes muchas cosas sobre mi?-

- todavía eres muy pequeño para entenderlo- contesto pacientemente.

-eres rara nee-chan- kushina volvió su cara para ver el bello atardecer mientras una suave brisa los envolvía a ambos, naruto la observo con mucho atención y noto que ella era muy bonita aun cuando su rostro y sobre todo su mirada estaban tristes.

-¿sabes? eres muy bonita nee-chan- le dijo.

Kushina no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y alegría ante las inocentes palabras del niño provocando una risilla por parte de ella y naruto pudo observar que la felicidad subía por sus ojos.

- gracias Naruto eres muy amable ¿pero sabes? tu también eres muy apuesto y pareces muy fuerte- le dijo tocando con su dedo los pequeños brazos del niño.

- claro, hoy fue mi primera lección de entrenamiento ninja- contesto alegre mientras se levantaba la manga para que Kushina viera sus brazos fuertes. – y cuando sea mas fuerte, me convertiré en hokague-

-mmm… así que quieres ser hokague!-

- si, así todos me reconocerán como un gran ninja- dijo orgulloso.

Kushina se acerco al pequeño y lo abrazo dulcemente pegándolo a su pecho con el sentimiento de no dejarlo y tenerlo junto a ella para siempre. Por otro lado Naruto estaba muy sorprendido pero no intento alejarse de su lado, por alguna razón le pareció agradable estar junto a ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor-

-¿eh? ¿Cómo? sabes que es mi cumpleaños nee-chan-

- ya te lo dije se muchas cosas de ti- cuando ella lo aparto de su pecho, Naruto sintió mojado su cabello y al mirar a Kushina, vio como las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

-¿por que lloras? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- se apresuro a decir, su pequeño corazón parecía oprimirse al ver a aquella mujer llorar.

-si- susurro, apenas audible para el niño. Entonces Naruto hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente y antes de que ella dijese algo la abrazo.

- siempre que lloro Yami me abraza y me siento mejor ¿que tal se siente para ti? ¿Te sientes mejor nee-chan?- esta pequeña acción que tenia el pequeño hizo que de inmediato las lagrimas de Kushina dejaban de brotar y una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro.

-si, gracias me siento mejor- y correspondió el sincero y cálido abrazo. -ah Yami ¿ella es tu mamá?- le pregunto separandoo ligeramente de ella.

-nop, ella es mi tía mi mamá y mi papá están en algún lugar del cielo- le dijo señalando a una pequeña estrella que estaba apenas queriendo brillar. Naruto la miro tranquila y noto que el semblante de ella estaba mucho mejor.

-Párese que ella te quiere mucho- se apresuro a decir.

- si, ella me quiere mucho y yo a ella también- pero antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa, una pequeña ave se poso en el hombro de Naruto.

-¡NARUTO! ¡Es hora de irnos!- le grito Yami desde lejos.

-¡VOY!- le contesto. -¡nee-chan quieres conocer a yami!- le animo, pero Kushina solo le acaricio la mejilla.

-lo siento, pero creo que sera para la próxima, me tengo que ir ya- kushina le dio un ultimo abrazo y un beso tan profundo que Naruto sintió ganas de llorar – Adiós, mi pequeño- y tras decir esto, solo pudo ver como se marchaba dejándolo solo con una tierna mirada y su calida sonrisa.

-naruto es hora de irnos, por que te tardas tanto lavándote las manos- le dijo cuando se acerco a el por la tardanza.

- yami me encontré con una nee-chan bastante rara- casi le grito

-eh ¿a que te refieres con eso?-

-bueno es…que…- Naruto trato de explicarle aquella sensación dulce que le había dejado la joven, pero no encontró las palabras correctas.

-bueno no importa es hora de irnos ya es tarde- y partieron rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Al cabo de 6 meses, las cosas en la vida de Naruto y Yami parecían bastante tranquilas, con frecuencia ella lo llevaba a entrenar el estaba empeñado y con bastante regularidad terminaba lastimado. Una mañana que se encontraban en el bosque entrenando como de costumbre, Yami sintió una presencia extraña, pero decidió no darle importancia, estaba con Naruto y lo demás no importaba pero… antes de que cualquier cosa mas pasase. de entre los arboles salió una lluvia de Kunais que si no fuese por la rápida intervención de Yami, Naruto se hubiese convertido en un alfiletero.

-¿Quién? diablos son ustedes ¿Que quieren?- grito colocando a Naruto detrás de ella, mientras era rodeada por siete ninjas como si de buitres se tratasen.

-No pensé que alguien tan frió y fiero, fuera una chica tan linda- dijo un hombre, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la mascara de AMBU de la aldea de la nube – oh debería de llamarte Karazu no Shi, como mejor se te conoce en el mundo shinobi-

-No se de que me están hablando- mintió. No quería involucrar a Naruto en algo tan peligroso como un enfrentamiento.

-No pensamos que alguien como tú, fuera tan débil con algo como eso- dijo señalando a Naruto que se encontraba detrás de ella. Instintivamente ella le cubrió más con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios quieren aquí?- exigió molesta mientras temblaba ligeramente de rabia al notar lo descuidada que había sido y dejarse sorprender de aquella manera.

-¿sorprendida?- dijo sadicamente el shinbi desenmascarado. –Pues imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos que aquella leyenda asesina era una chica-

-por ultima vez, no se de que demonios me están hablando- escupió.

-tú mataste a nuestro líder- grito uno. Ella les miro furiosa, sabia que ellos buscaban venganza, pero nunca se imagino que la sorprenderían de aquella manera.

-¿vas a negarlo?-

-no te atrevas, lo sabemos perfectamente- le amenazaron.

-pues sea quien fuese, se lo merecía no creo haber matado a ninguna blanca paloma- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente, mientras mostraba un poco los colmillos.

-¡Maldita!- soltó otro shinobi.

- yami ¿quienes son ellos?- pregunto fiero, como si se preparase para luchar, ella sonrió por dentro al notar que no estaba nervioso por los enemigos era valiente. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que él estuviera en medio del conflicto. De haber estado sola hubiera acabado con ellos fácilmente pero…

-¿Qué quieren?- fue cauta al preguntar aun ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-tu cabeza- siseo. - ¡Ataquen!- ordeno y de inmediato 6 ninjas se lanzaron sobre ellos.

Rápidamente tomo a Naruto lanzando una bomba de humo, nublando el campo de visión del enemigo y salió corriendo por entre los arboles. Sabia que no podía pelear tranquilamente si el niño estaba en medio, primero debía poner a salvo al Naruto y luego se encargaría de ellos.

-¡No escaparas! síganla no dejen que se valla ¡ RÁPIDO!- se escucho la orden. Rápidamente todo aquel escuadrón se apresuro a alcanzarla.

Yami sabia que necesitaba ayuda o por lo menos ganar el mayor tiempo posible, Mientras corría había lanzado un sello al aire para notificar enemigos dentro de la aldea. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran los refuerzos, debía poner al niño a salvo eso era lo único que le importaba.

Mientras corría los atacantes le bombardeaban con kunais y shurikens que ella esquivaba rápidamente, pero naruto hacia una gran diferencia, ella trataba de moverse rápida pero delicadamente para no lastimar a Naruto. Entonces uno de los Shurikens rozo la mejilla del niño haciéndolo sangrar, lo que hizo que esta se molestara. Se giro sacando un pergamino de su chaleco, lo extendió y en medio una explosión una lluvia de armas salió disparada contra los 7 shinobis que la perseguían.

Aquellos sujetos esquivaban fácilmente aquella lluvia, mientras se acercaban, pero Yami no había hecho aquello esperando derribarlos, de hecho lo había hecho para ganar un poco de tiempo y espacio.

-¡Naruto sujétate fuerte!- le indico. Naruto se aferro a su cuello rápidamente mientras esta aumentaba la velocidad.

-¡NO LA PIERDAN DE VISTA!- grito el líder.

Yami logro poner un poco de distancia y por lo que a ella se refería, se daba cuenta que aquellos no eran simples Jounin si no que eran shinobis asesinos como ella, perfectamente entrenados para matar y porsupueso para rastrear y claro la superaban en numero. Sabia que no podía huir para siempre, tenia que enfrentarlos ahí y ahora lejos de la aldea, no quería poner en peligro a ningún civil pero tampoco podía permitir que lastimaran a Naruto.

-Maldición no creí que me atacaran en mi propia aldea- se reprochaba.

-Yami ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

- solo unos tipos pesados- trato de bromear pero por la mirada del niño no pareció funcionar. - No te preocupes naruto solo obedece lo que te voy a decir sera como una lección ninja, así que prepárate- le dijo mientras de un gran salto cubría una gran y larga distancia.

Ella sabia que el niño no se asustaría pero si podría ser un poco problemático en esta situación su valentía, sabia que el estaría feliz de patear algunos traseros aun siendo tan pequeño, pero aquello era una situación de vida o muerte, no se podían cometer errores.

Podía saber que estaban por alcanzarla tenia que hacer algo o de lo contrario ambos morirían no podrían escapar por mucho mas tiempo debía enfrentarlos. Rápidamente diviso un árbol hueco donde podría esconder muy bien al niño y no perdió tiempo.

- naruto regla #1 shinobi, un ninja- le indicaba mientras volteaba rápidamente a todos lados.

-un shinobi debe saber ocultar su presencia- confirmo el pequeño.

- bien enano, ahora no salgas hasta que yo te diga entendiste-

-pero…- quiso protestar

- No salgas- le reprendio nerviosa

-¿pero?- Naruto ya no pudo alegar cuando escucho una voces que eran de aquellos sujetos que los seguían, Yami se agacho pegándose al tronco vació ocultando a Naruto.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí y que no salgas ¿entendiste?- le susurro.

Naruto solo asintió nervioso jamás había visto tan alterada a Yami y sabia que debía obedecer. Ella volteaba para poder ubicar bien las voces hasta que se escucharon claramente cerca de ellos como a cinco metros de donde estaban, lo cual puso más nerviosa a Yami estaban demasiado cerca del niño.

-¡SAL! de una maldita vez- grito el líder. – sabemos que estas por aquí, no tienes muchos lugares donde puedas esconderte-

-Maldición, shhhhhhh quédate aquí y no te muevas entendiste- le indico mientras pensaba bien como saldría de aquella situación. -bien enano solo quédate callado-

No sabia como salir de ese lugar sin que notaran al niño, hasta que miro un pequeño grupo de aves, inmediatamente lanzo un Kunai para espantarlas y crear una pequeña distracción, sorprendentemente funciono y eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para salir de otra dirección.

-creo que esto no se puede arreglar con tomando un poco de te ¿o si?- siseo de forma burlona.

-Maldita- escupió el líder al notar el sarcasmo y la burla en su voz y en su rostro.

-ahora que lo recuerdo, aquel sujeto era extremadamente grotesco- ella parecía estar queriendo provocarlos, tenia que alterarlos era una buena táctica. – pero…como cualquier cerdo… no pudo resistir sus bajos instintos- sonrió salvajemente. – era repugnante siquiera tenerlo cerca de mi y fue por eso que lo hice sufrir durante unos horas antes de matarlo-

-¡ CÁLLATE!- dos de los shinobis se lanzaron a atacarla Ella los esquivo fácilmente, su plan estaba funcionando, no había peor enemigo de un ninja que no mantener la calma y dejar que las emociones lo dominaran.

-creo que lo ultimo que dijo fue el nombre de su hijo…Ko-i-chi-ro- la ultima palabra parecía acariciarla y su rostro no parecía haber signo de arrepentimiento. Mas al escuchar ese nombre el líder abrió los ojos llenos de furia y odio.

-¡MATENLA!- ordeno y todos se lanzaron contra ella. Ella esquivaba los ataques con dificultad, al parecer en vez de desequilibarlos aumento la fuera de sus ataques (definitivamente ese no era su día) Salto para colocarse en una rama mientras con sus manos hacia una sellos acumulando chakra.

-**Katon ****Goukakyuu no Jutsu- **una gran bola de fue alcanzo a darle a dos de los 7, callendo incendiados.

-No escaparas- escucho desde arriba y solo alcanzo a mirar una gran lluvia de agujas. Ella intento escapar pero le dieron. Ante la mirada de ellos se escucho una pequeña explosión, mirando irritados como esta se transformaba en un tronco.

Entonces se percataron de un hilo que se estaba ciñendo a su alrededor solo uno pudo escapar ante el amarre invisible. Koichiro estaba demasiado irritado mientras sus dos compañeros yacían tirados, lanzo un kunai para poder liberarlos. Pero solo uno logro escapar, el otro no tuvo tanta suerte ya que el amarre fue mortal.

Entonces detrás de ella salió otro ninja con una enormes garras dispuesto a partirla en dos, ella salto rápidamente esquivando apenas el ataque. Por encima Koichi estaba listo para partirla en dos mientras estaba en el aire, puños y patadas era lanzadas esquivando cada uno sus ataques hasta que ella le propino una patada que lo mando directamente a los arbustos

El shinobi de las garras se posiciono detrás de ella y aunque difícil logro maniobrar en el aire esquivando apenas las filosas garras no sin antes cortar unos cuantos cabellos de ella. Los otros 3 shinobis estaban rodeándola estaba ya en serios problemas, pero tenia que aguantar solo un poco, dentro de poco los refuerzos llegarían.

-(pero que demonios están haciendo)- se preguntaba mientras esquivaba golpes y patadas. Peleaba duramente para salvar su vida y la de naruto que era lo que mas le importaba.

- Sera mejor que te detenga o este chiquillo morirá- Yami se detuvo abruptamente mientras veía horrorizada como Koichiro amenazando con cortarle el cuello a Naruto.

-¡ Maldición!-

-bien, quédate quieta o este niño morirá- y colocando mas cerca el kunai del cuello del niño, esta no pudo mas que obedecer.

-suéltenlo- le exigió, estaba temblando al ver a Naruto en manos enemigas por su culpa, no podía hacer nada sin que el saliera lastimado. – es solo un niño, déjenlo ir-

-ah, pero no es chiquillo cualquiera es el mocoso con el que corrías y tratabas de proteger hace un rato-

-no te atrevas a lastimarlo- le amenazo.

-ojo por ojo, diente por diente- dijo mientras el Kunai se paseaba por la yugular del pequeño.

-suéltame maldito viejo- exigía naruto. -suéltame o te arrepentirás ya lo veras te golpeare y no sabrás que te paso- le gritaba.

- valla el mocoso tiene agallas- Yami estaba acorralada tenían a naruto y ella estaba rodeada. -(si me concentro en salvar a naruto los demás tendrán la oportunidad de atacarme y podrían matarnos a ambos, pero si ataco al resto aquel sujeto podría matar a naruto ¡ maldición! por cualquiera de los dos lados estoy rodeada)-

- es mejor que te rindas y mueras te aseguro que aremos de tu muerte lo mas dolorosa posible- entonces durante un segundo un ave volo haciendo que todo excepto Yami volteara, esa era la oportunidad que esperaba. Como en cámara lenta, esta se lanzo no sin antes que el tipo de las garras se lanzara tras ella, Koichiro se percato y quiso cortarle el cuello al niño, pero Yami ya lo tenia en brazos… el sujeto de las garras alcanzo a herirla en la espalda. Rápidamente se volteo y de su boca saco una gran bola de humo venenoso junto con una senbon envenenadas que derribo a los contrincantes. No sin antes golpearse ella contra el tronco de un árbol en el intento de proteger a Naruto.

-¿estas bien naruto?- pregunto completamente asustada, temía que le hubiesen hecho daño.

-si- dijo levantando el rostro para mirarla.

-que bueno- suspiro aliviada mientras le besaba las mejillas.

Al dispersarse la cortina de humo los vio tirados y apunto de dar su ultimo respiro de vida. y se levanto se acerco a ellos.

- No quería matarlos pero me obligaron-

- n... no importa q-que nosotros perezcamos a aquí, tu-tu final, tu final sera aun mas... mas doloro-so-

-la muerte te lleva a ti no a mi-

-l-la-s garras no solo te las lastimaron, si-no que en tu-en tú sangre corre un veneno muy poderoso y al que no-no podrás encontrarle un una cura-

-¿A que te refieres? si fuera un veneno actuaria rápido-

- eso cre-es e-el veneno te consumirá poco a poco y morirás como te lo me mereces... mori- aquel fue su ultimo aliento. Y ahí estaba parada frente a sus cadáveres tratando de darle sentidos a aquellas últimas palabras. Cuando de pronto sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, una explosión dentro de ella se extendió y la dejo paralizada fría en donde estaba. Comenzaba a sentirse demasiado mareada, entumecida y su vista se nublo.

Yami se precipito al suelo, primero de rodillas y luego completamente ante la mirada asustada de Naruto que corrió para auxiliarla. Pero fue intervenido por un hombre con mascara AMBU mayor que se coloco junto a ella velozmente.

-estas bien cuervo-

-Por-eso jamás acepte ninguna de tus citas… siempre llegas tarde-

- no es momento para tus bromas ¿te sientes bien?-

- desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi Shikaku- Shikaku se quito la mascara y comprobó la gran herida que se veía en su espalda.

-deja de estupideces, estas mal herida- sonó alarmado.

-es solo un rasguño- decía pero comenzaba a pensar que la herida era mucho mas seria de lo que ella imaginaba.

-esto no es solo un rasguño es una herida profunda- le reprocho. - debimos llegar mas rapido-

- huy que serio- trato de poner un puchero, pero el dolor se manifestó en su rostro.

- deja tus bromas para después, quieres hay que llevarte rápido al hospital- Shikaku se quito la gabardina que traía puesta y rápidamente envolvió a Yami para detener la hemorragia.

- odio los hospitales- pero a pesar de querer darle un toque de broma la mueca de dolor que tenia no lo hacia difícil.

-Choza, registren los cuerpos y llévenlos para que los examinen y limpien el lugar de inmediato-

-SI- y rápidamente otros shinobis comenzaron a hacer lo ordenado.

- tenemos que llevarte de prisa al hospital- le dijo mientras la levantaba con sumo cuidado.

- bien, pero espera naruto- le llamo débilmente. él se acerco con cuidado mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas. - naruto regla #25 shinobi... un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus lagrimas bajo ninguna circunstancia- estiro su mano para secarle las queñas gotas que se asomaban a lo que Naruto solo asintió -es hora de irnos Naruto yo tendré que ir al hospital y tu a la casa porque-

- no, yo voy contigo también- el niño le tomo la mano y ella no pudo decirle que no.

-esta bien pero tendrás que esperar afuera del cuarto no puedes entrar conmigo asta que digan los doctores de acuerdo-

-s-si-

-por favor llévenlo- pidió. Lo cargaron y salieron a toda prisa para el hospital.

En cuanto vieron llegar a Shikaku con Yami en los brazos, médicos y enfermeras se dedicaron a estabilizarla, había perdido mucha sangre. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban les explico que aquellos shinobis había hablado sobre un veneno y pidió que le hicieran pruebas de sangre y todo lo necesario para descubrir los componente. Cuando le hicieron las pruebas el equipo de farmacología no lograba llenar los espacios en blanco del veneno que se encontraba en el interior de esta. Era un veneno que se dedicaba a destruir sus células y el cuerpo no lo reconocía como un invasor si no, que lo absorvia como si fuese un nutriente o una vitamina, aquello no se comparaba con ningún veneno que ellos hubiesen visto, si no lograban detener la irrigación de veneno ella moriría lentamente.

Mientras tanto Naruto esperaba pacientemente a que alguien le dijese algo sobre Yami, pero solo podía ver entrar y salir a medico y enfermeras, sin que ninguno siquiera reparase en el. El solo quería verla y no lo dejaban.

Así pasaron los minutos, las horas y el solo veía la puerta cerrada, el no quiso moverse de ahí a pesar de que un AMBU se había ofrecido llevarlo a casa, el se negó rotundamente a dejar de vigilar aquella puerta. La noche entro y Naruto fue vencido por el sueño quedándose dormido en una banca enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Yami.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 6 Por siempre Juntos

Hola...hola... bien este capitulo es cortito... pero es porque esta parte de la historia es importante... me gustaria de verdad que la leyeran y trataran de ponerse en el lugar de Yami espero les guste y como ya les habia dicho esta historia sabe mejor si la sazonan con la bella musica de la serie... watch?v=RZUZJnVgSbQ

por eso les dejo este linck para que lo amenizen... oh y claro COMENTEN... COMENTEN...

**_"Por siempre juntos"_**

Muy temprano por la mañana el tercero Hokage se presento en el hospital. Y para su sorpresa con lo primero que se topo, fue con el pequeño Naruto que estaba profundamente dormido en uno de esos feos bancos, donde claramente se veía bastante incomodo. Sarutobi no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver como el niño se movía incomodo tratando de encontrar una buena posición.

Al entrar miro asombrado a la paciente, sentada tranquilamente mirando por la ventana, parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera noto la entrada de Sarutobi.

-pareces estar mejor- le hablo. Rápidamente ella volteo y se le hizo una reverencia pequeña ante el tercero.

-muy buenos días hokage-sama-

-no es momento para formalidades- Sarutobi la miro y realmente no parecía que el día anterior hubiese estada al borde de la muerte. –bueno, dejando de lado eso ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-me encuentro mucho mejor gracias, la herida no fue tan profunda como se pensó- Ambos se quedaron callados, Sarutobi trataba de estudiarla, quería entender, pero por más que miraba no entendía.

Ante la mirada escrupulosa del tercero Yami no pudo mantener el contacto visual y se giro negándose a seguir viéndolo, pues sabía exactamente qué era lo que él estaba por decir. Yami se concentro en una pequeña ave que se encontraba picoteando el borde de la ventana de su habitación.

- los ninjas que te atacaron eran de la aldea de la neblina- hablo primero. - ¿sabías que te estuvieron espiando Por un largo tiempo?- Yami no dijo nada parecía realmente concentrada en la pequeña ave que estaba en la ventana. -¿lo sabías?- volvió a preguntar.

-lo suponía, sentía unas presencias pero…-

- y si lo sabías por que no informaste que había intrusos en la aldea-la voz de Sarutobi se volvió dura, en forma de reprimenda, pero también mantenía su estado tranquilo para que la conversación no se convirtiera en una discusión.

- realmente yo…no- su voz se desvaneció en un susurro ya que ella no tenia respuesta. Sarutobi comenzaba a irritarse, ese no era el comportamiento de ella, había algo que no le quería decir.

-no me digas eso Yami, eres una kunoichi nacida, criada y entrenada para esto, no me puedes decir que no te diste cuenta de que te estuvieron vigilando- en ese momento algo en rostro de Yami cambio y Sarutobi lo noto, por fin la respuesta salió, por fin entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. -¡tú! no sabías que te estaban vigilando verdad- el ni siquiera se lo estaba preguntando él lo estaba afirmando a lo Yami solo bajo la cabeza ante las afirmaciones, sus manos simplemente arrugaban las sabanas.

-lo-lo siento mucho hokage-sama aceptare cualquier castigo que se me imponga- Sarutobi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, noto una tristeza infinita que no había visto desde el funeral de Minato.

Pero por fin se había dado cuenta y entendió. Ella realmente no sabía que la estaban vigilando hasta que fue demasiado tarde en aquel bosque. Ella había bajado sus defensas se volvió vulnerable, ella no predijo el ataque porque simplemente "NO LO NOTO". Ella era uno de los mejores elementos que tenia la aldea y por eso era aun más extraño ese comportamiento, pero el sabia que la razón por la cual ella había sido vulnerable se llamaba Naruto, él y solo él hacían de ella una mujer normal, por que para ella no había cosa ni persona más importante que Naruto y ella sabía que esa era la razón del por qué no percibió ese ataque. Por eso ella se encontraba tan seria, porque sabia que había sido descuidada, pero no lo pensó hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-eso lo veremos después, dime ¿qué es lo que te dijeron los médicos?- ella levanto la vista solo por un momento para que al siguiente se volviera a la ventana.

-conocen algunas de las propiedades del veneno pero, quedan muchos espacios en blanco- su voz sonaba seca, trataba de analizar la situación sin alterarse pero…- solo han podido identificar 23 propiedades –

-¿¡23!?- sonó alarmado.

-si, al parecer los compuestos tienen una exactitud precisa, anoche quisieron imitarlo para así llenar los espacios en blanco, pero las cantidades son tan exactas que un miligramo de mas descompone toda la formula- Yami frunció el ceño molesta por algo, pero continuo. - según el médico está destruyendo las células ya que mi cuerpo no lo ve como un invasor, si no como un componente nutricional, me está matando lentamente pero… ellos dicen que puede haber una esperanza- la voz de ella a pesar de que traba de darle un toque de certeza, parecía cortarse a medida que hablaba. – Mi cuerpo siempre a tenido mucha resistencia y soy inmune a muchos venenos, por eso ellos… ellos- no pudo seguir hablando sentía un nudo en la garganta que le estrujaba y no lo dejaba continuar.

-tienen la esperanza que tu cuerpo cree para sí un antídoto- termino Sarutobi. A lo que Yami solo asintió levente. - ¿Qué probabilidades te dan?- y por un momento Sarutobi maldijo haber preguntado.

-de un 3% sobre 100- el rostro del tercero se deformo ante la sorpresa, solo le habían dado 3% de esperanza ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso? En qué momento el destino se retorcía de tal manera, que todas las personas buenas tenían que morir. –No existe cura o por lo menos no, una que ellos puedan crear- susurro pero Sarutobi lo escucho tan claramente que hubiese preferido que se la gritara.

-¿y?-

-por el momento han podido detener la irrigación gracias a algunas propiedades que tiene la belladona pero…-La voz de ella comenzaba a sonar bastante débil, parecía como si en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?- sonaba preocupado.

-solo existe una persona que podría encontrar un antídoto- ella levanto la cara para mirar al hokage. En su mirada se podía ver la desolación y la desesperanza.

-te refieres a Tsunade ¿verdad?- confirmo.

-así es Tsunade-sama la legendaria kunoichi medico, solo ella podría encontrar un antídoto-

-¿piensas ir a buscarla?- ella volvió a bajar la cabeza y situar su mirara en las sabanas.

-no... hace más de 5 años que se fue de la aldea y nadie sabe nada de ella, tardaría mucho en buscarla y no puedo asegurar que la encuentre.- sus manos comenzaban a temblar y arrugaba las sabanas con más fuerza mirando nuevamente por la ventana - no es por mi... que me preocupo si no, por Naruto- su voz comenzaba a sonar desesperada era obvio que trataba de reprimir el llanto, pero parecía que estaba perdiendo la batalla. - si me voy en busca de Tsunade-sama lo dejaría solo y no quiero eso, pero si por otro lado me lo llevara y no la encontrara, él me vería morir y se quedaría solo en algún lugar desconocido, además no creo que los del consejo dejen que el viaje conmigo- Sarutobi no sabía que decirle. –y-yo no puedo estar tanto tiempo separada de él no quiero- y antes que cualquier cosa más pudiera decir una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, el tercero no dijo nada estaba ahí impotente una vez más ante la muerte, una profunda frustración se apodero de su corazón, porque siendo el shinobi mas fuerte, el más importante no podía hacer nada ante la inminente muerte, de que rayos le serbia el titulo. ¿De qué le había servido a Minato? - no me separe de él, me quedare aquí y confiare en que aquí pueda conseguir alguna cura.-

-¿estas segura?-

-si- hubo otro momento de silencio absoluto donde ninguno se atrevió a agregar nada más.

-como quieras- dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de esta. -cierto te tengo un pequeña sorpresa- le dijo y salió de la habitación en donde primeramente que nada miro a Naruto dormir en el horrendo banco. -hey Naruto- le movió suavemente. -despierta, vamos despierta...- Naruto comenzó a inquietarse y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

- el viejo tercero, que…- bostezo. -¿esta haciendo aquí?-

-te puedo preguntar lo mismo ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-yo estoy esperando a Yami... espero que salga- se bajo del banco y se tallo los ojos obviamente mostrando que todavía tenía mucho sueño. – Pero no me dejan verla- soltó y junto con este bostezo tan grande que Sarutobi solo sonrió y espero a que él niño se despabilara completamente.

-ella ya está bien- le dijo y Naruto no pudo ocultar la alegría que esa noticia le daba. –pero todavía no puede salir- le indico y entonces miro como la Naruto se desanimaba nuevamente. –pero eso no significa que tú no puedas entrar, vamos ella te está esperando-esa palabras bastaron para que el niño volviera a sonreír.

-en serio... ¡genial!-

- claro vamos que se pondrá muy contenta al verte- Naruto no espero nada y entro corriendo a la habitación. En cuanto Yami escucho la puerta abrirse miro asombrada como Naruto entraba corriendo, el pequeño se lanzo a sus brazos que ella extendió inmediatamente en cuanto lo miro. Naruto comenzó a llorar y se aferro a ella, por otro lado Yami lo veía y sonrió dulcemente con la reacción de este, tiernamente comenzó a acariciar aquel ingobernable cabello rubio, mientras traba de consolarlo.

-vamos no llores- le decía. - estoy bien, deja de llorar-

-¿de verdad estas bien?- pregunto alzando la cara, Yami tuvo que contener la risa al notar el puchero y su rostro lleno de de lagrimas y mocos que se embarra toda su cara.

-claro que estoy bien- le dijo. Y extendiendo una mano agarro un pañuelo para limpiarlo. -que no soy acaso una excelente ninja- decía mientras le limpiaba poco a poco. - vamos deja ya de llorar no fue nada, pero dime ¿tú estás bien? no estás herido ni nada por el estilo ¿verdad?- ahora era ella quien estaba preocupada, comenzó a examinarlo con mucho cuidado y noto que solo tenía unos pequeños rasguños junto con la pequeña herida que le había hecho en la mejilla.

-yo estoy bien-

-gracias a dios que estés bien- ella lo abrazo y lo mantuvo cerca de ella un rato, Sarutobi observaba la escena con mucha satisfacción pues se daba cuenta que Naruto estaba creciendo muy bien bajo la tutela de yami, aunque era difícil saber quién era quién necesitaba a quien. Quedaba muy claro que Naruto quería mucho a yami mucho… pero Yami amaba y adoraba a Naruto él era la única razón de que ella aun se encontrara viva.

El mundo de ella giraba en torno a que el pequeño estuviera bien, él era su vida, su hijo. Ella parecía no concebir la vida sin el pequeño y fue por eso que la tomaron desprevenida, aquellos la estudiaron y sabían que cuando ella estaba con Naruto ella se volvía vulnerable, ella simplemente se convertía en otra persona diferente a la ninja de Konoha, ella se convertía en una mujer tranquila frágil pero con la ferocidad de una madre si su hijo se encontraba en peligro y eso era justo lo que Naruto representaba en la vida de esta ¡su hijo! un hijo aun que no nacido de su cuerpo si de su corazón y de su alma, él era el fruto del amor de las personas más importantes en la vida de ella.

Naruto le había traído sensaciones que ella jamás conoció ya que al igual que Minato ella era huérfana desde muy chica, Naruto le trajo el sentimiento de quererlo por sobre todas las cosas y justo por ese amor fue que ella, fue capaz de sobrevivir a aquel ataque casi mortal...

Justo en medio de los pensamientos del tercero, el niño se separo de el pecho donde ella lo tenía, entonces Naruto levanto su meñique y le dijo.

- promételo...- Yami se quedo quieta, sorprendida.- promételo...-

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?-la contrariedad y la curiosidad le invadieron por un momento.

-"quiero que me prometas que siempre estaremos juntos"- un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando escucho a Naruto. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? ¿Por qué? en ese momento le pedía aquello. No le podía prometer eso. Pero en cuanto miro aquel rostro sonriente que era idéntico al de su padre, levanto el meñique y pacto algo que sabía que jamás podría cumplir.

-estaremos juntos- pacto.

-por siempre- confirmo el pequeño. Sarutobi estaba quieto, observando la escena y no pudo más que bajar la mirada y rezar.

Naruto estaba tan feliz que se quedo con ella toda la mañana, Naruto jugaba y saltaba en la cama, mientras que ella le hacía cosquillas a la guardia de Sarutobi. El observaba y de vez en cuando hacía comentarios tranquilos y algunos divertidos, pero dentro de él la angustia reinaba, cuando los miraba era como si estuvieran en un mundo aparte donde ninguno podría vivir sin el otro y entonces la visión del futuro se a galopó contra el ¿Qué sería del pequeño sin Yami? Pero rápidamente desecho aquellos pensamientos debía ser positivo debía aferrarse aun esperanza por muy pequeña que fuese y confiar en que el equipo médico diera con una cura para ella. No quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera.

A media mañana cuando de cierta forma habían llegado a olvidarse del tema, un medico acompañado de dos enfermeras ingreso a la habitación, para hablar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

En cuanto lo vio entrar Yami abrazo a Naruto fuertemente, mientras Naruto parecía sorprendido ante la reacción de esta.

-Yami-sama tenemos que hablar- aquello no sonaba nada esperanzador y eso la tenso. Fijo su mirada en el tercero y luego en pequeño deseando con todo su corazón que aquello solo fuera un mal sueño.

-claro- ella bajo a Naruto y le dio instrucciones.

-Naruto ¿qué es lo que se te antoja para almorzar?- El niño parecía un poco confundido, pero su estomago le decía otra cosa. El pequeño la miro y vio las vendas que cubrían su espalda hasta llegar al cuello, el quería por todo los medios Ramen, pero la condición en que se encontraba hizo un sacrificio que le pareció justo. - quiero algo que tenga verduras y que tenga mucho borcoli. El brocoli es bueno para que sanen las heridas- dijo, Yami se quedo asombrada ante la sugerencia y se limito a reír-

-ve a la cafetería y diles que el Hokage manda que le traigan una gran ensalada a Megurine Yami- le dijo el tercero.

-sí, ahorita vengo- el pequeño salió corriendo del cuarto para traer la comida.

* * *

-bien doctor ¿qué es lo que pasa?- la voz de esta cambio a más dura pero resignada en cuanto supo que Naruto no se encontraba cerca para escuchar.

-le seré sincero, no encontramos un antídoto. La composición de este veneno esta destruyendo su cuerpo- le dijo mientras revisaba por centésima vez la hoja de resultados.

-eso ya lo sabía ¿que mas?- exigió

- por desgracia no hemos logrado identificar los otros componentes para poder analizarlos-

-¿en las garras de aquel shinobi no se encontraron muestras puras?- se aventuro a decir Sarutobi.

-lamentablemente no Hokage-sama, parece ser que la dosis estaba medida con la única intención de ser inyectada una sola vez y al llegar al torrente sanguíneo se fusionaran inmediatamente-

-¿Qué más?- volvió a preguntar.

-al no encontrar todos los componentes no podemos determinar las cantidades correctas para imitarlo y así poder crear un antídoto- Yami apretó las sabanas frustrada por lo que estaba escuchando. –por el momento solo hemos podido detener la irrigación gracias a un componente toxico de la belladona y que en este caso hace que la absorción que hace tu cuerpo del veneno sea lenta- Sarutobi está quieto escuchando y no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba pasando. –pero tarde o temprano la belladona ya no tendrá efecto y…usted…- el médico no se atrevió a decir más pues aquello no le era tan fácil tratándose de quien era.

-moriré- susurro Yami. Al escuchar eso todos se estremecieron cuando de ella salieron tan terribles palabras, haciendo que estas se tornaran lúgubres y frías.

-si- confirmo el médico.

-ustedes me dijeron que podía haber una solución a esto- dijo levantando la vista al médico, suplicante. -que mi cuerpo podía hacer un antídoto que lo neutralizara y…- ella solo miro como el médico cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, llevándose así su última esperanza.

-como le dijimos anoche, eso es poco probable. No podemos asegurarle que eso suceda, es casi imposible, lo único que podemos hacer es retrasar el esparcimiento-

-¿y eso que significa?- pregunto esperanzada, tal vez podría ser uno, dos año hasta tres, podría dejar a Naruto mas crecido para que pudiera valerse por sí mismo, tal vez en ese tiempo ella misma podría contribuir a encontrar una cura…

- quiere decir que- el médico no tenía un semblante alentador.

- viviré un poco mas ¿Cuánto?- se apresuro a decir, quería saber cuánto tiempo tenia disponible, necesitaba saber.

- al ritmo que se va esparciendo- bajo la mirada a la tabla que sostenía buscando la información. - solo podemos retrasarlo por lo menos 2 tal vez 3 y eso podría ser mucho si es que toma adecuadamente el medicamento que le demos-

-dos, tres ¿que? ¿años? ¿días?- exigía.

-meses-Justo en ese momento las palabras de aquel ninja se le vinieron de nueva cuenta a la mente(- el veneno te consumirá poco a poco te irás consumiendo y morirás entre agonía y dolor)

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué?- gritaba mientras golpeaba fuerza la cama, pues su desesperanza era mucha y la esperanza se había esfumado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de rabia y tristeza mientras que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decir nada.

-¿no hay algo que se pueda hacer?- Pregunto Sarutobi.

-l- lo siento mucho hokage –sama, estamos haciendo todo lo que está a nuestro alcance, pero…-

-¡NO!- grito Yami… el dolor en aquellos dos letras hizo que el corazón de cada uno de los presente se estrujara. -¿Por qué a mí?- decía llorando una y otra vez, esperando que alguien o algo le diera las respuestas a toda aquella maldita situación.- hokage-sama ¿Por qué?- le miro, tal vez esperanzada de que él le diera una respuesta, pero el silencio de este le respondió.

El médico y las enfermeras que lo acompañaban bajaron la cabeza, todos en ese momento parecían estar compartiendo el dolor que Yami sentía en ese momento. Al cabo de un par de minutos solo es escuchaban los pequeño hipos dando a entender que estaba tratando de calmarse.

-¿Qué más?- soltó con voz cortada por el llanto. El médico no estaba muy seguro de continuar pero… – por favor continúe- pidió amargamente.

-bien- y aclarándose la garganta continuo. – los primeros componentes están derivados de…- el médico le siguió explicando con más detalle las composiciones del veneno, situación que dejaba mas y mas inconforme a Yami.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naruto esperaba en la cafetería a que estuviera lista las ensaladas para poder almorzar con Yami. Para cuando estuvieron listas naruto regreso al cuarto y en la entrada encontró al médico despidiéndose.

-entonces con su permiso me retiro-

En cuanto entro Naruto, esta intento secarse las lágrimas para que él no se diera cuenta, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil su mirada la delataba completamente.

-ha… ya regresaste, bueno es hora de comer- dijo tratando de disimular el sonido triste en su voz. El pequeño dejo la comida en el pequeño buro que se encontraba al lado de la cama y después él gentilmente la abrazo.

-te sientes mejor- pregunto cálidamente -siempre que estoy triste tu siempre me abrazas y me siento mejor ¿qué tal se siente para ti?- La sorpresa de ella fue sustituida por la alegría y la melancolía que sentía ¿Cómo? era posible que se hubieran intercambiado los papeles y fuera el pequeño Naruto quien la estuviera consolando. No había duda que él y Minato eran iguales, era tan parecido a su padre no solo físicamente, pues su ingobernable cabello amarillo era idéntico al de él, si no también el hecho de que fuera tan gentil. Lentamente comenzó a rodear al niño con sus brazos.

- Si, ya me siento mejor- le susurro, entonces un torrente de lágrimas baño sus mejilla mientras lo apretaba. Yami se aferro al niño mientras lloraba, sintiendo al pequeño cálido junto a ella. Preguntándose qué era lo que haría él cuando ella ya no estuviera.

Yami lloro por un largo rato haciéndose miles de preguntas, tratando de culpar a alguien de lo que le había pasado, tratando de comprender como podía explicarle a Naruto que lo dejaría dentro de poco tiempo, si hacia unas horas le había prometido estar siempre juntos. Él la llamaría mentirosa y eso era lo que era, una mentirosa. Sarutobi que solo los observaba no pudo soportar la escena y bajo la cabeza para no seguir viendo, de verdad que se preguntaba de que le serbia el titulo de Hokage en ese momento.

-Todo está bien- le decía Naruto mientras que con su pequeña mano le acariciaba su largo cabello.

-si Naruto todo estará bien- le respondía enterrando su cara en sus rubios cabellos. – va a estar bien-


	5. Chapter 7 ¿Sakura-chan?

_BIEN EME AQUÍ CON OTRO CAPITULO CORTITO... ¿PORQUE TAN CORTO? PEGUNTARAN... Y LA RESPUESTA ES FÁCIL _

_!PORQUE YO QUIERO! ..._

_JA NO ES CIERTO, BUENO SI UN POCO, PERO ES QUE YA ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL... EN DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y CORTOS (ESO ESPERO EN LO QUE CORRIJO) SE TERMINA ESTE FIC... ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS! _

_-SI NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS EN CUANTO ME CONVIERTA EN UN ZOMBI Y LES COMERÉ LOS SESOS- _

_-PERO SI EN CAMBIO DEJAN MUCHOS... MUCHOS COMENTARIOS... LES REGALARE...CHAN-CHAN- CHAN... LECHE CON PAN... UNA SEXY, APETITOSA, RIQUIZIMA Y SUCULENTA "GALLETITA" ASI QUE USTEDES ELIGEN._

_SI PREGUNTAN (y reclaman) DEL PORQUE PUSE A LA MAMÁ DE SAKURA COMO UNA MALDITA BUENO LA RESPUESTA TAMBIÉN ES OBVIA..._

_!PORQUE ME CAE MAL SAKURA! ... BIEN ESO NO TUVO MUCHO SENTIDO, PERO BUENO NO PODEMOS NEGAR QUE NARUTO Y SAKURA SE CONOCIERON MUY PEQUEÑOS PARA QUE EL ANDE TAN ENBOBADO CON ELLA Y YA QUE CUANDO LA FRENTONA ERA PEQUEÑA ERA MUY... MUY... TIMIDA PUES ME PARECIO UNA BUENA OPORTUNIDAD. (ACLARO... SAKURA ME CAE PESIMO NO ESTOY A FAVOR DEL NARUSAKU NI EL NARUHINA Y MENOS DEL SASUNARU) DE HECHO ESTE ULTIMO ME ATERRA, PERO ADMITAMOSLO POR LO MENOS AL PRINCIPIO SAKURA ERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA EL..._

_AUNQUE A ESTAS ALTURAS DEL PARTIDO... YA NO SE QUE ES LO QUE NARUTO QUIERE... PRIMERO QUERIA SER HOKAGE... DESPUÉS CAMBIO DE OPINIÓN Y QUERIA IR POR SASUKE Y SE OBSESIONO A TAL PUNTO QUE YO ME PREGUNTE UN DIA (COMO CAMBIAMOS DE "QUIERO SER HOKAGE" A "QUIERO CASARME CON SASUKE")"NOTESE EL SARCASMO" SINCERAMENTE JAMAS HABIA CONOCIDO PERSONAJE TAN OBSESIONADO CON UNA AMIGO... PERO ESO RAYABA EN LO ABSURDO Y AHORA A ESTAS ALTURAS DEL MANGA ES VAMOS A SALVAR EL MUNDO SHINOBI... SINCERAMENTE NARUTO DEBE DE PONER EN ORDEN SUS PRIORIDADES..._

_EN FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... DIFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO Y CLARO DEJEN COMENTARIOS POR FIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS o tendran problemas cuando el mundo sea convertido en un mundo zombi muajajajaja... COMENTEN._

_**¿SAKURA-CHAN?**_

Transcurrida una semana Yami fue dada de alta, sus heridas físicas estaban sanando favorablemente y no había más motivo para estar ahí. Yami estaba terminando de arreglar su maleta cuando vio entrar a Naruto.

-¿pero que te paso?-dijo algo preocupada, mirando al niño lleno de tierra y raspones.

-es que tuvimos un pequeño accidente- dijo sonriendo.

-¿tuvimos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Qué clase se accidente?- sonó preocupada. –Te he dicho que no hagas cosas arriesgadas- le reprimió gentilmente.

-no podía permitir que Sakura-chan se lastimara-

-¿Sakura-chan?- pregunto sorprendida. -¿Quién es Sakura-chan?-Naruto sonrió ampliamente como si le complaciera que ella hubiese preguntado.

-es una niña muy linda- dijo alegremente. – ella me ayudo a conseguir esto- y detrás de su espalda saco un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres. Yami miro sorprendida aquel pequeño ramo y sonrió ampliamente cuando las tomo.

-son muy lindas- le dijo. –son mis favoritas-

-¿de verdad?-

-si- entonces sacando un pañuelo de su bolsa le limpio las heridas.

-¿y bien me quieres decir que tiene que ver S-Sakura-chan en todo esto?- le decía mientras colocaba algunos curitas en sus rodillas y codos.

-es una niña muy linda- se expreso feliz. – Tiene cabello rosa y ojos color esmeralda- decía como si la estuviese viendo.

-oh ¿y? ¿Cómo fue que la conociste?- Yami parecía intrigada por aquella pequeña.

-bueno- Naruto no estaba tan seguro de si contarle, después de todo no quería que ella se enojara con la Mamá de la pequeña por lo de aquella ocasión, Sakura le caía bien.

-en el parque- soltó tímido.

-oh, pero no me has respondido porque estas todo herido-

-hoy en la mañana…- Naruto comenzó a contarle su pequeña aventura, donde el tema principal era hacerle un pequeño obsequio a Yami por su salida del hospital. – ella quiso agarrar las flores pero se resbalo- continuaba. – Entonces me lance a ayudarla- Yami suspiro pesadamente cuando escucho eso.

-pudiste haber lastimado mas- le repimio.

-si, pero no podía permitir que Sakura-chan se lastimara por mi culpa- finalizo.

-bien, pero procura no volver a hacerlo- le dijo, pero muy a su pesar se sentía muy orgullosa del pequeño, al parecer sabia ayudar a las personas de corazón y eso la enorgullecía. – Bien vámonos- dijo colocando la última bandita en la nariz del pequeño.

Ambos tenían urgencia por salir, Yami no podía ocultar su desagrado por los hospitales, era algo desde muy niña y no había cambiado mucho siendo una Shinobi. Mientras estaban firmando los papeles de salida una enfermera la intercepto.

-Megurine-sama – le detuvo. -estos serán suficientes para 10 días- dijo entregándole una pequeña caja. - tendrá que venir para recoger las demás dosis- Yami tomo la caja frunciendo el ceño, toda aquella situación era completamente frustrante. –No deje de venir a sus chequeos-

-se lo agradezco-

-cualquier molestia que tenga venga de inmediato por favor-

-lo haré, gracias- dijo molesta, pero no era que no agradeciera las palabras de la enfermera, era que no se encontraba en la mejor disposición de despertar lastima en las personas.

-Yami ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto al ver como estrujaba ligeramente la caja. La enfermera se giro al niño.

-son unas vitaminas que van a ayudarla, debe de tomársela para que se recupere- le sonrió amistosamente. – Vigila que se las tome-

Naruto miro a la enfermera y luego a Yami que sostenía la caja con cierto desagrado. Ingenuamente Naruto pensó que la medicina le desagradaba.

- lo haré- contesto.

-eres un buen niño ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto gentilmente.

-Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto- La enfermera trato de esconder el desprecio que este nombre le producía y la cubrió con una sonrisa forzada, para que Yami no se diera cuenta. Pero fue inútil ella pudo ver lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella mujer, veía la hipocresía que se escondía bajo la sonrisa fingida y tubo enormes ganas de golpearla.

-es hora de irnos naruto- le dijo y lo jalo sutilmente alejándolo de aquella mujer.

-si-

-con permiso, gracias por todo-

Estando fuera del hospital Yami guardo aquella caja dentro de la pequeña maleta, tratando de olvidarse aunque fuera por un momento de su situación. En las calles de Konoha se sentía un ambiente cálido y bastante pacifico, como hacía años no se sentía.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a Ichiaku por Ramen?- comento Yami, a lo que Naruto solo asintió feliz de ir a comer su comida favorita. Al llegar fueron resividos cálidamente por Teuchi y Ayame quienes habían cuidado del pequeño en ausencia de esta. Y entre los cariños de la pequeña por Naruto y una que otra conversación fugas, evitaba hablar de su condición actual.

-bien muchas gracias- se despedía. – estuvo delicioso-

-Ramen Ichiaku es el mejor- coreo Naruto.

-de nuevo muchas gracias por cuidar de Naruto en mi ausencia-

-no tiene porque, fue con gusto-

-bien nos vamos- Yami tomo de la mano a Naruto, mientras eran observados por Ayame y su padre.

-Yami-sama se veía triste- comento la pequeña mientras los veía perderse en la calle. -¿de verdad estará bien?-

-No tienes porque preocuparte Ayame, ella es muy fuerte, claro que está bien- pero al parecer el también había notado aquello y no estaba tan seguro de estar tan convencido.

Antes de irse a casa, decidieron pasar un rato al parque, era buena hora y no tenían prisa. Al llegar miraron a solo dos pequeñas, Hinata Hyuga que inmediatamente reconoció estaba en los columpios y un pequeña de cabello rosa que estaba en la caja de arena.

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto, tomando por sorpresa a Yami, quien veía asombrado la familiaridad que tomaba Naruto con aquella niña. La pequeña ante la mención de su nombre alzo el rostro, sonriendo tímidamente. –Yami ella es Sakura-chan- decía alegre. Yami tuvo que aguantar la risa al notar la enorme frente de la pequeña a la que se refería Naruto. Pero sin duda era linda la pequeña, era tal y como la había descrito, tenía el cabello rosa como las flores de cerezo y unos hermosos ojos verdes, a primera vista podría decirse que era bastante tímida por como miro a Naruto ¿o era simplemente que Naruto eran tan extrovertido y escandaloso que los demás niños parecían demasiado tímidos a comparación de él? Que miro a aquella niña.

Naruto se soltó rápidamente del la mano de esta que Yami y por un momento sintió un vació enorme, miro como en cámara lenta Naruto corría rumbo a la pequeña que sintió frió cuando se alejaba.

Naruto llego corriendo a lado de Sakura que parecía un poco tímida al verlo llegar tan rápido.

-mira Sakura-chan ella es Yami- dijo señalándola. Sakura miro al lugar señalado y un pequeño rubor rojo apareció en sus mejillas, a la vista de la pequeña aquella chica era completamente hermosa, de largo cabellos negros que eran mecidos por el viento, piel ligeramente bronceada y suave y un par de bellos ojos lilas, pero entonces Sakura miro sus ojos más detenidamente, a pesar de que una pequeña sonrisa de dibujaba en sus labios sus ojos parecían tristes. –No te dije que era bonita- dijo Naruto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-s-si es bonita- le confirmo Sakura.

-ven- e inmediatamente la tomo de la mano y la jalo. –Yami ella es Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan ella es Yami- las presento.

-Mucho gusto que lindo nombre… como las flores-

-si- Sakura volteo a ver a naruto y miro los raspones que tenia.

-lo siento- se disculpo.

-¿porque te disculpas?- pregunto Naruto.

-si hubiera tenido mas cuidado tu-

-pues a mi me alegra que tu estés bien y no te ayas lastimado- contesto distraidamente. Yami no salia de su asombro, ¿de donde había salido la pequeña?

-mucho gusto Sakura-chan- interrumpiendo el tierno momento, y estirando su mano acaricio la mejilla de la niña, haciendo que un tono más rojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

-m-mucho gusto Yami-san-

-Solo dime Yami- la niña bajo la cabeza completamente roja de la pena mientras que Naruto sonreía ampliamente.

-vamos a jugar Sakura-chan- y antes que la pequeña pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la volvió a jalar a la caja de arena. Yami los miro y durante unos momentos pensó que si Naruto era tan sociable como con aquella niña no sería difícil para el entenderse con los niños de su rango de edad.

Mientras los observaba se sintió un poco mareada, la dosis de la belladona estaba pasando, rápidamente busco una banca, destapo el paquete que le había dado en el hospital y bebió ávidamente el contenido de un frasquito. Se recargo pesadamente en la banca cerrando los ojos esperando pacientemente a que aquello hiciera efecto. Cuando sintió que los mareos desaparecían escucho un fuerte grito, que la hizo levantarse rápidamente.

-¡Sakura! Te dije que no te juntaras con este niño- gritaba histéricamente una señora que estaba junto a los niños.

-p-pero mamá no estamos haciendo nada malo- trataba de defenderse la pequeña.

-te dije que no te quería ver cerca de mi hija Monstruo- le dijo desdeñosamente a Naruto.

-no soy ningún Monstruo- se defendió.

-cállate- le grito, entonces agarrando bruscamente el brazo de la pequeña la alejo de Naruto.

-me lastimas Mamá- le grito Sakura.

-no la lastimes- grito Naruto, mientras veía a Sakura jalar su brazo.

-tú no te mentas- le grito, entonces alzo la mano con la clara intención de golpear al pequeño, pero otra mano la alcanzo a detener.

-gracias a dios la pequeña solo se parece a ti en lo físico- le dijo Yami mientras apretaba la muñeca de la mujer. –lo demás creo que lo heredo de Hikaru- dijo torciendo el brazo de la mujer detrás de su espalda.

-M-Megurine-sama- sonó sorprendida y asustada.

-puedo preguntarte ¿Qué intentabas hacerle a mi pequeño?- rugió.

-es-este niño- intento decir, pero ella apretó mas el agarre.

-ese niño como lo llamas, es mío, ten cuidado con tus palabras- el agarre se hacía más fuerte que Kaoruko soltó a Sakura.

-no-no sabía- se defendió.

-pues ahora lo sabes-

-¡Yami!- le llamo Naruto al ver el rostro de dolor de la madre de Sakura. Yami soltó rápidamente y Kaoruko sintió un gran alivio cuando su brazo fue liberado, nunca pensó que la persona que cuidaba al niño Kyubi fuera Megurine Yami.

-lo siento Sakura-chan- dijo inclinándose a la altura de la pequeña.- no quise asustarte-

-Y-Yami-san-

-lo siento mucho Yami-sama- llamo Kaoruko. – no tenía idea que-

-solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir, este niño no ha hecho nada- le miro molesta.

-si- dijo inclinándose. Yami se giro a Sakura que parecía un poco asustada.

-no tengas miedo Sakura-chan, espero que puedas venir a jugar conmigo y con Naruto- le dijo acariciando la mejilla de la niña. -¿podrás?- Sakura solo asintió con una leve sonrisa al ver la tierna mirada de Yami.

-Sakura- le llamo su madre. – tu padre nos está esperando para almorzar- mintió pues lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era desaparecer de la vista de Yami. –Vamos- le indico suavemente. Sakura solo asintió y se coloco a lado de su madre.

-lamento mucho lo ocurrido Megurine-sama-

-está bien- le dijo – espero no se vuelva a repetir, si no tendré que pasar unos archivos al Hokage-sama- Kaoruko palideció ante esta mención.

-no, no se volverá a repetir se lo prometo- dijo inclinándose.

-eso espero, Hikaru es una buena persona un poco bobo, sobretodo al casarse contigo, pero buena persona al final y lo que menos quiero es perjudicarlo a el o a ella- miro a la pequeña que no entendía de que estaban hablando-

-no volverá a tener quejas de mi- se apresuro a decir. entonces ambas se despidieron y se alejaron, no sin antes que sakura volteara y se despidiera de ambos alegremente, acto que alegro mucho a Naruto, respondiendo de la misma manera.

-¿te gusta eh?- bromeo Yami cuando ambas chicas se habían ido.

-c-claro que no- negó Naruto con la cara completamente roja.

-mmm… si claro lo que tú digas- bromeo. – ¿oye quieres jugar fútbol?-

-claro…pero no tenemos pelota- declaro.

-hey Touru-kun- grito al joven que se encontraba con la heredera Hyuga. –podrías prestarnos una pelota- grito. El joven no estaba muy seguro, pero la pequeña se adelanto y llego a ellos con una pelota en las manos. –Gracias Hinata-chan- la niña se puso del color del tomate cuando este le agradeció.

-gracias- también dijo Naruto y la niña salió corriendo junto a sus niñeros.

-bien enano juguemos un rato- el juego se prolongo por varias horas. Hasta que el sol comenzaba aponerse en la aldea.

Mientras caminaban Naruto no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de ella, hablando de lo genial que sería cuando él fuera grande y la lo linda que era Sakura.

-calma enano si sigues haciendo eso te vas a caer…..- y justo cuando dijo eso, Naruto metió un pie a un oyó dando como resultado su caída.

-¡ay! Duele- soltó, mientras se sobaba el pie.

- te lo dije, haber déjame ver –

-estoy bien no fue nada- alego.

- déjame ver-

-ya te dije que estoy bien no es nada- volvió a repetir.

-¿estás seguro?-

-si- Ella se agacho y noto que su tobillo se le había hinchado muy rápido había sufrido de una torcedura no grave pero no podría caminar bien por lo menos en un par de horas.

-¿seguro? ¿Seguro?-

-ya te dije que si- suavemente toco la zona donde se encontraba mas hinchado y Naruto solo pudo pegar un grito ante el dolor.

-¡HAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y! ¿Pero qué haces?-dijo tirado en el suelo.

-vez no estás bien no podrás caminar, vamos te llevare!- Ella se volteo para que Naruto subiera a su espalda y a si poder regresar más rápido a casa.

-estoy bien, puedo caminar solo a casa- Naruto se levanto y trato de caminar pero con el tobillo tan hinchado no pudo dar ni un paso.

-vez… déjate de boberías y sube- ofreció de nuevo. Naruto se negó durante un par de minutos, pero al ver que era inútil decidió trepar a su espalda retomando así el camino a casa.

Las calles se encontraban casi vacías, el viento soplaba pacíficamente y el silencio prevalecía. La suave brisa mecía gentilmente los cabellos de Yami, que parecía disfrutar de aquella pequeña paz que el ambiente le brindaba. Por otro lado Naruto parecía estar siendo arrullado por el silencio y el aire, junto con los latidos del corazón de ella y el aroma del su cabello lo llevaban al mundo de los sueños.

-¡Yami!- le llamo soñoliento

- ¿sí?-

-Siempre estarás conmigo ¿verdad?- pregunto apenas consiente.

-¿eh? Porque… Naruto hay algo que tienes que saber- las palabras se quedaron atoradas a medio camino, pero tenía que explicarle al niño que ella pronto dejaría ese mundo no podía mantener una mentira como esa.

-tú lo prometiste, prometiste que estaríamos juntos-

-por siempre- finalizo ella.

-si, por siempre…- susurro casi dormido. Yami se sentía terriblemente mal al alentar aquella promesa estéril, tenía que decirle la verdad, pero no ahí. Por el momento solo podía mentirle.

-Te quiero mucho Naruto- dijo tratando de ahogar la tristeza que la invadía.

-yo te quiero mucho, mucho más- susurro y Naruto callo dormido.

Ella no sabía qué hacer y por más que trataba de encontrar una manera de poder decirle a Naruto aquella noticia, no lograba dar con ninguna. Todo aquello parecía un mal sueño… quería despertar y que todos siguiere de la misma forma que hacia un par de semanas. había soñado con poder ver al niño en su primer día en la academia, había visto, casi palpado el día en el que el se graduara, quería ahuyentar a las novia que este tuviera, quería verlo convertido en un gran shinobi, verlo casado, verlo formar una familia, verlo siendo Hokage y solo hasta que ella lo hubiera visto de esa manera se había resignado a morir. pero ahora esos sueño se desvanecieron y solo quedaba la frustración.

Sintió unos deseos enormes de tomar al niño y largarse de la villa para siempre, como si huyendo se fuese a esfumar el fatal destino que le esperaba. Y así llorando, llorando amargamente continuo el recorrido hasta la casa. Al llegar, cuidadosamente coloco al niño en la cama arropándolo, se dirigió a la mochila y de nueva cuenta saco un pequeño frasco y bebió rápidamente.

-si no fuera por el- dijo mirando melancólica a Naruto. – No tendría miedo a morir- silenciosamente se acurruco al lado del niño dispuesta a dormir, tal vez al despertar todo se vería mucho mejor.

* * *

Por la mañana cuando ella despertó noto que Naruto no estaba junto a ella, se alarmo y salió disparada a buscar al niño. Pero cuando miro a la cocina, observo que todo era un completo desastre, la estufa estaba completamente batida y había muchos trastes sucios en el lavabo y qué decir del piso estaba hecho un asco, pero sorprendentemente en la mesa había dos Ramen instantáneos acompañados de dos vasos con leche. Entonces el ruido del baño llamo su atención y miro como Naruto salía de este secándose las manos.

-¿me puedes decir que pasó aquí?- Naruto se rasco la cabeza y miro a otro lado, parecía avergonzado.

-bueno veras… lo que pasa es que, quería sorprenderte…haciendo el desayuno pero… no me, bueno… no me salió…y lo único que pude hacer es esto- Yami quería mostrase molesta pero en cuanto escucho esto solo se soltó a reír. -no te burles- dijo y se giro molesto.

-no, lo hago es solo que estoy muy feliz, gracias enano ¿como supiste que eso quería desayunar?- Naruto se alegro al escuchar esto. Ambos se sentaron a disfrutar del desayuno, después de todo lo habían hecho con mucho amor.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 8 Traje Naranja ADIOS Parte 1

BIEN regrese... lamento la tardanza... pero se me atravesó una enfermedad con la que no contaba... en fin...

Espero les guste esta parte, porque ya se acabara esta historia, les contare algo interesante de esta historia y fue como fue que la escribi.

Resulta que estaba en mi ultimo semestre de Fotografía y a pesar de que lo dudaba al principio mi maestra estaba completamente loca! un dia después de unas practicas, nos dijo que tenia que tener la paciencia y la creatividad suficiente como para destacar en cualquier actividad artística ! bueno ella menciono algo asi...

después de un largo sermón, dijo que para ver si teníamos eso, nos pudio que escribieranos una historia..."escribir, inventar, crear" no que solo la copeáramos esto recuerdo que me sorprendió y me quede con cara de " pero que carajos" que tiene que ver eso con la fotografia y todavia creo que no tiene nada que ver...me pase casi dos semanas pensando que carajo escribir mientras mis compañeros decian que casi la terminaba... cosa rara ya que se entregaba el trabajo en una semana y yo no habia escrito ni siquiera un "erase una vez"... para despejar mi mente me puse a ver Naruto ESTABA POR TIRAR LA TOALLA cabe mencionar que eso se iba a llevar gran parte de mi calificación y estaba segura de que reprobaría .. a si que resignada desidi ver ANIME...

despues de tres dias de estar viendo Naruto... llego la pelea del valle sin fin... (que por cierto es una de mis peleas fovoritas) y fue ahi donde... en medio de los recuerdos la inspiracion llego... tarde dos dias y sus noches escribiendo y salio natural... era una obra maestra... por lo menos eso pense, pues la maestra solo me saco un 8 apenitas para pasar! me gusto mucho mi historia y espero que a ustedes tambien... les cuento esto solo porque me acorde de como llego a mi pero ADMITANLO USTEDES TAMBIEN SE PREGUNTABAN LO MISMO... EN FIN...

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS... SOY ADICTA A ELLOS... TENGO OTRAS HISTORIA YA QUE DESPUES DE ESCRIBIR UNA LAS IDEAS LLEGARON COMO SI ME PAGARAN POR ESCRIBIR... Y YA USTEDES ME DIRAN SI LES GUSTARIA QUE LAS SUBIERA... DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y MUCHOS... YA ES CASI EL FINAL...

**Traje Naranja**

**ADIÓS Parte-1**

Al cabo de un par de semanas de su salida del hospital, el tiempo parecía pasar volando para Yami, ahora que le estaban suspendidas las misiones pasaba todo el tiempo posible con Naruto, tratando de llevar la vida lo mas normal posible. En algunos momentos los efectos del veneno eran evidentes, pero procuraba que eso no afectara su vida diaria. El no tener misiones no le afectaba en lo más minino en lo económico tenía unos muy buenos ahorros como para vivir cómodamente por 50 años sin trabajar, aunque era muy ordenada en sus cuentas, parte de ese dinero era para los futuros estudios del niño.

Ella se encontraba feliz de poder estar con el pequeño, antes por las misiones pensaba que no le prestaba la suficiente atención, pero ahora que tenía unas pequeñas vacaciones (como ella le llamaba) disfrutaba cada momento. Hacían muchas cosas juntos como salir de día de campo, entrenar, cenar todas las noches, hacer las compras, lo llevo de pesca, cosas que no habían podido hacer por falta de tiempo.

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 ¿LISTA?- grito el niño espiando por debajo de su brazo

-SI- respondió divertida, desde detrás de un árbol. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo Naruto se hacía cada vez más astuto de alguna forma. Era más hiperactivo, travieso y siempre por alguna extraña razón estaba lleno de energía.

-te encontré- salto a su lado para sorprenderla.

-oh, eres bueno, pero… es una lástima- declaro y al decir esto desapareció, con un pequeño "puff" de humo.

-eso no es justo-se quejaba ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

- vamos no es para tanto- dijo saliendo de detrás de un árbol riéndose por la reacción del niño. – Pronto podrás hacer lo mismo- le dijo mientras alborotaba el pelo.

Seguían pasando los días sin que ella tuviera le valor de decirle alguna palabra con respecto a su inminente partida. Muchos de aquellos días cuando salían, se quedaban a la orilla del rió viendo el atardecer, Naruto no era tonto y se daba cuenta que ella siempre estaba pensativa, más de lo usual en sus ojos podía ver tristeza y melancolía, pero a su corta edad no podía imaginarse el alcance de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Trato muchas veces de preguntarle, pero ella solo respondía diciendo que se encontraba bien y que no tenía nada.

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente, la hora de irse estaba cada vez más cerca, su estado empeoraba cada día, pero según su respuesta siempre "se encontraba mejor que otros días".

-Naruto, despierta es tarde- le llamo desde el marco de la cocina.

-cinco minutos más- decía todavía adormilado, jalando las sabanas para que no le pegara la luz de la mañana, a pesar de que Yami ya no trabaja aun tenía el habito de levantarse temprano, lo cual Naruto detestaba rotundamente.

-No… tenemos que ir de compras, tu ropa ya es demasiado chica y necesitas nueva- dijo resoplando y colocando sus manos en su cintura, clara muestra que estaba ligeramente molesta por la tardanza del niño. Ese día tenían que hacer muchas cosas y entre ellas, la más importante era comprarle nueva ropa lo cual le alegraba bastante, el niño crecía y esa era una clara muestra. – Vamos enano, levántate-

- no quiero- se volvió a quejar ante la insistencia, esto a ella le molesto.

-con que NO ¿he?- aquella actitud le recordaba lo perezosa que era cierta persona pelirroja así que rápidamente jalo las sabana y miro como Naruto caía al suelo adolorido. – Levántate de una buena vez-

-eso me dolió - dijo sobándose una vez que vio que ella no estaba jugando.

-vamos que ya es hora del desayuno- le indico y al girarse sonrió.

-si- dijo todavía bostezando.

Después de un rico desayuno y de lavar los trastes, ambos salieron y pasearon de alguna retorcida manera, aquello para Naruto no era un paseo, fueron al banco, luego a un edificio donde según las claras palabras de Naruto "era aburrido". Pero Naruto no sabía lo que era una inmobiliaria así que se quedo con la impresión de "edificio aburrido".

-estará a nombre de Uzumaki Naruto- dijo ella al señor que la veía como si de un dulce se tratara.

-esta es la mejor inversión que usted puede hacer en una propiedad- le dijo el hombre casi al borde de la euforia.

-puede apostarlo- dijo ella divertida.

-necesitamos acta de nacimiento del propietario, fotografías y…- Yami rápidamente saco un folder con todo lo requerido y le hizo entrega al señor.

-todo está ahí-

-muy bien, se nota que quería esa casa- dijo eufórico revisando los documentos.

-¿algo más?- repuso molesta al ver la actitud de hombre, no entendía que tan raro era comprar una casa.

-si, solo una cosa antes de que firme- declaro bajando los documentos. – Necesitamos la firma del propietario y la huella del beneficiario en caso de que sea menor de edad-

Naruto estaba pegado en la ventana de la oficina haciendo caras chistosas en el vidrio dando claras muestras de que no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en la plática de los adultos.

-Enano ven- le llamo, a lo que Naruto reacciono rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo al llegar a ella. Ella le cargo y lo coloco en su regazo quedando enfrente del señor, que lo miro extraño.

-¿Dónde debe de poner su huella?- pidió ella.

-eh aquí- señalo el viejo, dándoles la tinta. Yami agarro un pincel y con el embarro las pequeñas yemas de los dedos del niño.

-Naruto, pon tus huellas aquí- le indico, Naruto inmediatamente obedeció.

-¿así está bien?-

-si-

-¿Dónde firmo yo?- pregunto.

-aquí, aquí y aquí por favor- dijo señalando lugares diferentes. –bien ahora solo tengo que mandar esto al notario, pero desde ahora es propietaria de…-

-bien, envíele esos documentos al Hokage-sama para que este enterado de esta compra y que sepa quien la adquirió-

-¿al hokage-sama?- dijo sorprendido el señor.

-claro, en cuanto tenga los documentos listos llámeme para que se realice el trámite bancario-

-c-como usted ordene-

-gracias-

Al salir de la aburrida oficina, Naruto estaba deseoso de ir al parque pero…

-¿adónde vamos ahora?-

-a comprar ropa enano- le dijo y naruto frunció el ceño.

-yo no quiero ir- se quejo.

-vamos solo es un momento y después iremos a donde tú quieres- negocio ella.

-bien- respondió todavía no muy convencido de ir de compras.

En la tienda de ropa, mientras Yami veía la ropa para, niño Naruto se aburría como ostra, cuando de pronto algo atrajo su atención.

-mira yami-

-¿qué es?- pregunto ella, sin apartar la vista de unas playeras.

-míralo- grito eufórico. Ante esto ella no le quedo más remedio que apartar su vista de aquella labor, para mirar aquello que lo emocionaba tanto.

Naruto sostenía un traje de color naranja con azul, (bastante extraño cabe mencionar) como si hubiese descubierto lo más genial del mundo.

-¿es anaranjado?- fue lo primero que dijo adivinado los pensamientos del niño.

-pero me queda bien, mira- Naruto se lo puso encima para que ella viera que estaba bien.

- no es cierto, todavía te queda muy grande- dijo tratando de aguantar la risa al mirar lo grande que le venía.

-pero- Al notar de cierta manera la negativa, ella se quedo pensando un momento y con un suspiro lento y profundo le dijo.

-ah, está bien, pero veremos si hay uno más pequeño- Al escuchar eso naruto embozo una enorme sonrisa. Preguntaron al dependiente que si había un traje igual pero de talla mas pequeña pero...

-lo siento mucho señorita, es el ultimo que tenemos, y no creo que nos llegue otros como ese, lo siento mucho- Yami volteo a ver naruto quien veía el taje con desilusión.

- está bien me lo llevare- declaro ella.

-¿pero?-

-está bien, lo arreglare y lo haremos mas pequeño y a si lo podrás usar- Naruto se veía muy feliz ante ese pensamiento. Cuando terminaron las compras que fue de lo mas agotador según Naruto regresaron a su casa, guardaron todo lo que habían comprado, y volvieron a salir, a Naruto no se le había olvidado que ella prometió llevarlo a donde fuera después de la compras.

En el parque se quedaron prácticamente toda la tarde jugando y no fueron consientes de la hora si no hasta que sus estómagos exigían comida.

- ya es tarde ¿que podremos comer?- dijo ella mientras recupera el aliento después de jugar futbol.

-vamos a Ramen Ichiaku- declaro Naruto corriendo con la pelota en las manos

-¿de nuevo?-

-sí, es delicioso-

-está bien vamos-

-sii, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!-

Al llegar al local los recibieron con la misma cortesía de siempre, pasaron bastante tiempo con ellos ya que Naruto no paraba de hablar de todo lo que había aprendido y de lo que le faltaba y de sus metas para el futuro.

-"MI SUEÑO ES CONVERTIRME EN HOKAGE"-

Al escuchar estas palabras, la nostalgia la invadió recordando a Minato decir aquellas mismas palabras hacia mucho tiempo atrás, cuando apenas eran una genin, aquellos días eran tiempos de guerra pero aún así él siempre se las ingeniaba para tener en mente su sueño.

* * *

RECUERDO

-y bien señor genio ¿se puede saber qué es lo que planeas para el futuro?- dijo una pequeña Yami, sentada en la punta del tronco donde Minato asestaba unos golpes.

-¿porque siempre hablamos de los míos? Y no de los tuyos- pregunto el rubio mientras arremetía con más fuerza al tronco.

-¿los míos?- dijo pensativa mientras vibraba un poco a causa de los golpes recibidos en el tronco.

-si-

-pues todavía no lo sé, puedo morir mañana en la misión de escolta- soltó naturalmente como si hablara del clima.

-Yami-chan- le regaño suspendiendo inmediatamente los golpes al tronco. – no vuelvas a decir eso-

-eres bastante sensible- dijo ella divertida todavía en la punta del tronco. Ella miro a Minato y vio que no estaba contento con su comentario su mirar era demasiado serio. – está bien no lo volveré a decir, pero sinceramente todavía no tengo un plan bien definido- soltó tímidamente. – Mejor dime qué quieres ser tú y puedo darme una idea- de dejo caer aterrizando hábilmente.

Minato sonrió y no tuvo que pensar mucho. –Mi sueño más grande es-

-solo espero que no sea ser como tu maestro como lo mencionaste el otro día- le interrumpió antes de que dijese cualquier otra cosa.

-Jiraiya-sensei es un gran Shinobi, es noble, valiente y muy fuerte- dijo orgulloso.

-yo no lo creo- bufo ella.

-eso dices porque no lo conoces- soltó paciente.

-pues deja te digo algo de tu grandioso sensei. El otro día lo vi en los baños termales-

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? siempre vamos juntos-

-si, pero él no estaba precisamente ahí para bañarse-

-¿?-

-estaba espiando en los baños del lado de las mujeres- Minato sonrió avergonzado de siquiera imaginar otra vez a su sensei haciendo de nuevo aquello. –No creo que sea un gran ejemplo a seguir a menos ¿qué?- se detuvo ante ese pensamiento.

-a menos que ¿qué?-

-no me digas que quieres ser igual para poder espiar a las mujeres desnudas en los baños- soltó alarmada. Hubo un momento de silencio en donde Yami se divirtió al mirar el rostro de minato enrojecer ante la vergüenza.

-T-tonta por supuesto que no- se apresuro a decir con su rostro hirviendo.

-bien, si tu sueño no es ser como tu maestro ¿Cuál es?- Minato sacudió la cabeza para que se fuera su vergüenza y responder.

-bueno pues, MI SUEÑO ES CONVERTIRME EN HOKAGE- soltó dejando a Yami sorprendida. Ella se quedo quieta mirando el revoltoso cabello rubio de su compañero mientras le veía sonreír tan ampliamente que le costaba creer que no se le callera el rostro, algo cálido dentro de ella le decía que podía ser cierto, después de todo era él.

-¿Hokage?- dijo tranquila.

-sí, mi sueño es proteger lo que amo- soltó orgulloso. – y yo amo esta aldea y a todos sus habitantes, y el Hokague se encarga de protegernos a todos- Yami embozo una risa traviesa, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Minato que ante el gesto pareció indignado. –si piensas que es tonto, no me importa- le dijo molesto. –ese es mi sueño y lo cumpliré-

-yo no he dicho tal cosa ¿o sí?- le dijo divertida ante la idea de ver a Minato con aquella bata y sombrero de espantapájaros como ella le solía decir al conjunto Hokage.

-¿entonces de que te ríes?- dijo más tranquilo.

-me estaba preguntando si en el futuro, el hokage-sama necesita quien le ayude- dijo divertida esperando que Minato captara.

-claro que si-Soltó emocionado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. –Es una promesa- le dijo estirando su meñique a ella. –Yo no moriré hasta que me convierta en Hokage- dijo orgulloso.

-y yo no moriré hasta que tú, te conviertas en Hokage, con mi ayuda- declaro ella.

-PROMETIDO- juraron ambos.

Minato se concentro de nueva cuenta en el entrenamiento mientras que Yami volvía a su lugar en la punta del tronco que él estaba golpeando.

Al cabo de un rato el estomago de ambos rugió de hambre.

-tengo hambre- dijo ella.

-yo también- contesto con su mano en el estomago.

-mejor vamos a casa-

-está bien, vamos- le llamo y Yami se dejo caer en la espalda de Minato.

-Mañana llega una nueva estudiante a la academia- le dijo mientras rodeaba su cuello con su brazos.

-¿nueva estudiante?- le pregunto sin molestarse por el hecho de tenerla sobre su espalda.

-si, lo escuche decir de Sakumo-sensei- Minato se acomodo mejor a Yami sobre su espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-¿de dónde es?-

-de la aldea del remolino-

-¿será un intercambio?- se cuestiono.

-puede ser- Yami se acomodo mejor en la espalda de su amigo mientras conversaba. En un principio aquello serbia como ejercicio, era una idea que Jiraiya le había dado a Minato y Yami estuvo gustosa a ayudar pero después de un tiempo se volvió habito y ahora lo hacían como algo natural.

-me parece que la llegada del nuevo estudiante puede ser interesante- dijo divertido, mientras caminaba despacio llevando a su amiga sobre él.

-nunca me han gustado los extranjeros- dijo molesta por el entusiasmo de este.

-no digas eso, tal vez termines por llevarte bien con ella-

-no digas tonterías- le regaño. – ¿Cómo? podría llegar a agradarme una extraña-

-dejara de ser una extraña mañana- dijo divertido. –Tal vez sea una niña agradable, noble y tal vez un poco loquita como tú- como respuesta Minato recibió un jalón de orejas por parte de su compañera.

-oh tal vez sea, una niña mimada, tonta y súper loca- le respondió.

-a mi ya me agrada- dijo divertido.

-Tonto- fue lo último y continuaron su camino a casa.

Fin del recuerdo.

* * *

-quien diría que ese fue el inicio de todo- susurro para sí misma. Al mirar al niño Yami sentía como si Minato no se hubiera ido. El se parecía tanto, que le era difícil no confundirlo en algunas ocasiones. Sus ojos azules, su pelo rubio y esa extraña manera en la que se le acomodaba eran exactamente como él. Pero también había sacado varias cosas de Kushina, su carácter algunos gestos que hacía y claro también el infinito gusto por el Ramen… aun le daba risa recordar como Minato varias veces de madrugada tenía que salir a comprar ramen o cocinarlo en su defecto, cuando a Kushina se le antojaba el platillo en cuestión. Pero algo de lo que siempre le sorprendería era el hecho de la mirada de Naruto, era como si ambos estuvieran plasmados en sus ojos eran la mezcla perfecta.

-naruto lávate los dientes- le indico una vez que llegaron a casa.

-si-

-¿vas a querer un vaso con leche?- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- no estoy muy lleno, tengo sueño-

-¿tienes sueño?-

-si-

- bien, vete a dormir yo me acostare más tarde- le indico.

Naruto no tardo ni 5 minutos en dormirse, todo el día fuera lo había agotado y en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada callo dormido. Por otro lado ella decidió ponerse a trabajar en el traje que habían comprado, paso parte de la noche trabajando en él pero estaba claro que tendrían que hacerle muchas cosas antes de que se lo pudiera poner.

-NARUTO LEVANTE- le grito desde la cocina.

-5 minutos mas- respondió el desde la cama enterrándose de nuevo en la almohada.

-¡levántate ya!- le volvió a insistir

-no quiero-

-ahhh… esto es todos los días, que acaso no quieres ir a entrenar hoy-

-SI- No hizo falta decir más para que él se levantara pues eso era lo que más le gustaba. Salieron muy temprano en las concretas palabras del pequeño, salieron rumbo a un campo de entrenamiento al que acostumbraban ir.

-bien naruto hoy entrenaremos con las shuriken, escucha bien, esto es parte del equipo básico de un ninja, debes aprender a controlarlos porque son peligrosas-

Ella le dio un pequeña demostración del manejo de estos, mientras él le ponía la máxima de las atención, cuando el quiso imitar los movimientos se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era pero lo siguió intentando una y otra vez mientras Yami lo observaba orgullosa.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de estarlo viendo se sintió mareada y la vista se le nublo, con cuidado de que el niño no la viera se retiro unos metros en donde se dejo caer al lado de un frondoso árbol, mientras trataba por todos los medios de sacar un pequeño frasco de entre sus ropas. Una vez lo tuvo bebió rápidamente el contenido de este y se recargo completamente en el tronco del árbol.

-demonios- dijo, mientras trataba de que su respiración volviera a ser normal. Poco a poco se comenzaba a sentir mejor, pero las nauseas no le daban tregua. Cuando sintió que todo estaba mejor volvió al lado de Naruto, que no pareció notar aquella ausencia.

-naruto tomemos un descanso- le indico una vez que llevaban varias horas entrenando

-¿eh? pero no estoy cansado, todavía puedo seguir-

-vamos descansa un poco, excederse en el entrenamiento también es malo, vamos descansemos un poco taje unos bocadillos- cuando estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol Naruto miro de reojo a yami quien miraba al cielo, tenía su mirada perdida en el, e incluso apenas le había dado una mordida a la bola de arroz que tenía en la mano.

-yami en ¿qué piensas?- aquella pregunta la tomo por sorpresa pero, respondió con sinceridad.

-¿yo?-

-si en ¿qué piensas?-

-bueno…yo pensaba…en ti- soltó sincera

-¿en mi?-

-así es, pensaba en lo mucho que as crecido y en lo fuerte que te estás volviendo-

-pero todavía no me he vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos me reconozcan y me acepten- La mira de naruto en ese momento decía tantas cosas, que sonrió ante su mirada determinada.

-escucha Naruto, no es necesario que sea todo el mundo, mientras haya una solo persona que te reconozca, estarás bien… además eventualmente iras conociendo a muchas personas y tendrás amigos y ellos llegaran a ser tu familia.

- pero tú eres mi familia-

-tienes razón- le dijo. - tú y yo somos una familia, pero tus amigos también formaran parte de esa familia, con ellos tendrás vínculos muy fuertes y especiales y tienes que saber apreciarlos y defenderlos, a si cuando alguno de tus amigos este en problemas o confundido tu estarás ahí para ayudarlos, no lo olvides- Naruto no entendía al 100% todo lo que ella traba de decirle pero sentía que algo no andaba bien.

-Muy bien- respondió el niño, tratando de entender porque aquello sonaba demasiado triste.

Después de esa conversación los días pasaban con exagerada rapidez, Yami había terminado de arreglar aquel extraño traje y entre mas lo veía no podía pensar en cualquier otro que se amoldara perfecto a naruto.

-bien Naruto ya esta- le anuncio orgullosa.

-¿que esta?-

-¡pues tú taje!-

-¿en serio?-

-sí, haber pruébatelo- Rápidamente Naruto obedeció, pero comprobaron que todavía le quedaba demasiado amplio. -todavía te queda demasiado grande, pero espero que te pueda quedar, para cuando entres a la academia-

-¿la academia?-

-así es, el próximo año te toca entrar-

-¡Genial!- grito emocionado. - si entro a la academia y aprendo rápido, muy pronto me convertiré en Hokage-

-vamos no saltes en la cama, todavía falta para eso… deja de saltar … - le decía mientras trataba de atraparlo. - ya es hora de dormir vamos, deja de saltar-

- todavía no es tan tarde- se quejo

-ya es hora, a la cama- le dijo cuando lo atrapo y lo tiro en la cama. Ella apago las luces y solo se podía ver unos cuantos rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana. Y a pesar de que Naruto había dicho que no, poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido.

-¿yami?- le llamo somnoliento.

-sí ¿qué pasa?-

-me gusta tu cabello- soltó pillándola.

-¿mi cabello?- pregunto divertida ante el inocente comentario.

-si… huele como un jardín con muchas flores- dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y se lo llevo a la nariz. –Huele como cuando florecen los cerezos.-

-entonces huele a cerezos- le dijo mientras lo apretaba más cerca de ella.

- no, huele a todo el campo-

-ya estas cansado, mejor duerme-

-¡huele como a la primavera!- dijo rápidamente.

-¿a primavera?-

-si, tu cabello huele a la primavera-

-vamos ya duérmete- dijo tranquila. Naruto se quedo dormido un mechón de cabello de ella, aferrándose a él como un bebé aferrándose al pecho de su madre. Lamentablemente esa sería la última noche que el dormiría con ella.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
